Superbowl Shootout
by Rescue45
Summary: . I know everyone is worried about our men. I just spoke to 5 different doctors at 3 different hospitals. Here's what we know so far.


The Chief looked at the scene and knew they were all looking to him for guidance, strength and answers. He knew he had to take control of the situation. He whistled, very loudly. And said, "Everyone listen up. Come on quiet down." The noise stopped. Everyone was quiet. Hesaid, "I have a lot of information to get out so bear with me a few minutes please. I know you all have questions. I know everyone is worried about our men. I just spoke to 5 different doctors at 3 different hospitals.

Superbowl Shootout

Starsky and Hutch are at Huggy's bar, called The Pits, with Seth Green and his partner James Thompson; Austin Green and his partner Bill Martin. They are sitting down drinking beers.

Seth said, "So how many people are going to be at the Superbowl party and Johnson's?"

Starsky said, "Last I heard it was about 20-25."

Thompson said, "This sounds like it's going to be a great day. I'm looking forward to it."

Seth said, "Yeah, I know what you mean.

Hutch said, "It should be fun. I hope we don't get called into work."

Starsky said, "Ain't that the truth. We've missed the last 2 years because of work."

Austin said, "What time is everyone going to be there?"

Starsky said, "Hutch and I will get there about 1500 to help set up."

Thompson asked, "What's Johnson's address? I forgot."

Hutch said, "It's 8942 Greenway Drive. He lives at the end of the driveway. It's the only house."

Huggy walked over to give them another round of beers and their food orders. Seth looked at Huggy and asked, "So, Huggy, are you going to the Superbowl party at Johnson's?"

Huggy looked surprised by the question and said, "Who me, around all that blue, not a chance my friend, not a chance. " Starsky and Hutch laughed at Huggy.

Starsky said, "Awe, come on, Hug you spent a few hours at the station last year and nothing happened."

Huggy said, "Nothing happened my foot. I had hives for a week. Besides you know I was only there under special circumstances." Huggy looked at Hutch and walked away. Hutch shook his head and looked at Starsky. They gave each other one of their, that's a time I'd like to forget half grin. There had been a bunch of those over the years.

The friends sat and talked about things for a while. Austin and Seth had been on the force about a year now, and they told Starsky and Hutch how much they enjoy it. There have been some rough times the past year, but overall they feel like this is what they were meant to do. Seth and Austin both had partners assigned to them and in the beginning it was hard getting used to them. Martin and Thompson went to the bar to get another round of beers.

Starsky and asked the brothers, "So, how do you guys get along with your partners now?"

Seth said, "Thompson and I get along great. It was kind of touch and go at first but now we're not just partners anymore. He's my best friend. I really trust him."

Hutch said, "Good. A good partner means everything in this business."

Starsky said, "It sure does." Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. They knew how true that was and were glad they had become partners so long ago.

Austin said, "Martin and I are the same way. I never realized how important that was until I got in a jam a couple of months ago. Martin was really there for me. I don't know if I would do this job without him."

Hutch said, "That's how it's supposed to be. I'm glad you have good partners."

Starsky said, "Remember what we told you when you joined the force, you or your partners can always come to us when you need to."

Hutch said, "We mean that. I hope you know you can trust us."

Austin and Seth, at the same time said, "Sure we do." Starsky and Hutch nodded.

Martin and Thompson came back. They talked about Martin's girlfriend breaking up with him, because she realized she couldn't handle dating a cop. They talked about previous games that lead the teams to the superbowl. All of them were have a good time.

Sitting at the bar were two men drinking beers, who were listening to the conversation about the Superbowl party plans. One man, who looked to be about 30-35 years old with shoulder length, brown hair and wearing blue jeans and a solid blue t shirt said, "Leo, did you hear that?"

The other man, who was about the same age, was wearing blue jeans and a polo shirt said, "Yeah, I heard em, Mike so what?"

Mike Tanner said, "We have a chance to take out a bunch of cops at once."

Leo Ramsey said, "What do you mean?"

Mike Tanner said, "We can waste em is what I mean."

Leo Ramsey said, "It'd be great to get them off our backs, but that's awful risky."

Mike said, "Come on, you know we can find help and they won't be expecting it."

Leo said, "What do you have in mind?"

Mike said, "Not here, let's talk later."

The next day, Hutch drove up to Starskys' house with Davey. They got out and opened the trunk of his car. Davey took out his suitcase. They walked to the door of the house and went inside.

Inside the living room, Kenny was just putting his suitcase down. Jeanne was putting a suitcase down on the floor too. Starsky walked into the room carrying 3 suitcases. He put them down and said, "Honey, do you really need all of this stuff? You're only going to be gone a few days."

Jeanne said, "A girl has to look good at all times, dear, besides it not that much stuff."

Kenny said, "I'm glad we're going to see Uncle Carson."

Davey said, "Yeah, me too. It's been a while and I like him."

Starsky said, "Tell him I said hi when you see him."

Hutch said, "How much do you think you two will take him for this time?"

Davey said, "I don't know. He didn't believe Hutch could get out of the handcuffs last time and we got 10 dollars."

Kenny said, "He'll never believe that I can get out of a straight jacket."

Starsky said, "You actually packed that thing?"

Kenny said, "Of course I did."

Hutch said, "I hope the three of you have a good time. Be good for Jeanne and your Uncle, Davey."

Davey said, "I'm always good, Dad."

Hutch said, "I know you are, son. Have a good time and I'll see you in a few days."

Starsky and Hutch took the two largest pieces of luggage to Jeanne's car. The boys and Jeanne took the rest of the luggage. They loaded the trunk and a couple of pieces had to go in the back. Carson is Jeanne's older brother. He lives in San Diego.

Just as Davey was about to get into the car he ran back to his Dad, gave him a hug and said, "I love you, Dad."

Hutch hugged his son and said, "I love you too, son. It's ok, have fun." Starsky was a little surprised at first by this. Most 14-year-olds would have just got in the car and left without saying goodbye. Like Kenny did. Hutch knew his son has some separation anxiety, ever since Hutch was kidnapped and held captive for a little over 3 months, about 1-1/2 years ago.

Both the boys got into the back seat. They always rode in the back. They liked to play games and could talk without disturbing the driver. They didn't like to argue with each other and didn't want to get into the usual I'm riding up front arguments other kids have. Starsky and Hutch waved to the 3 of them as they drove off. The boys waved back.

Starsky asked, "Is Davey ok?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, he still gets a little nervous when we're going to apart for more than a day or two."

Starsky put his hand on his partner's shoulder and said, "I wish there was something we could do to help him."

Hutch said, "He's getting better. He's better than he was, but it's going to take time."

Starsky said, "Yeah. It was a bad time for all of us."

Hutch said, "We've gotten through some pretty rough ones huh?"

Starsky said, "Together we sure have, pal." They both looked at each other and gave half a grin as they thought about some of rough times they had been in. Then Starsky added, "Hey let's go shopping and get stuff for the game."

Hutch said, "Good idea."

They went shopping for the Superbowl game party they are going to on Sunday. Starsky bought beer, chips, dip and other snacks. Hutch picked up some beer, lunchmeat, bread, a vegetable tray and a few other things. They were looking forward to the game. They had the whole weekend off.

As Starsky, Hutch and the rest of the officers were making their plans for the big game, Mike Tanner and Leo Ramsey were making their plans. Mike called a couple of guys he knew had just got out of jail, after a 5-year stint for dealing drugs. Leo called a guy he knew was mad the police, because he spent 8-years in jail for armed robbery. They found 15 men in all that wanted to take part in what they called the Superbowl shootout. At the meeting, they decided that they would take 4 vehicles. They would start shooting at kickoff, take out as many cops as they could in 10 minutes or less, and leave before they get reinforcements there. The first car would start shooting and the other cars would pull about 2 minutes apart. All of them knew they could be killed. Mike said, "If I can take a couple of cops with me, it'll be worth it." All of them laughed. With their plans finalized, they agreed not to see each other until the big day.

Starsky and Hutch arrived early at Johnson's house. Johnson lived about 10 miles outside of town at the end of a dirt driveway. He liked coming home to the peace and quiet at the end of a busy day. His wife, Carmen, and son, Calvin, were out of town visiting her mother in Sacramento. Carmen started making the visit an annual event when he started having his Superbowl parties.

Starsky and Hutch knew there were going to be a lot of people there and they wanted to help set up. They took in all the food and a couple of extra chairs. Johnson's partner, Reynolds, was already there. Starsky and Hutch have known Johnson and Reynolds for approximately 9 years now. They were the detectives that were assigned to catch the man who held Hutch. They all shook hands and finished setting up for the party.

Johnson had a big screen TV, and his living room was a nice size. They put out all the chairs they had and had room for a few more. Seth, Austin and their partners, Martin and Thompson arrived early to help out too. Johnson had told everyone to bring a chair. The others arrived about an hour before game time. There were 24 people, all officers that worked at the station.

About a mile away, was the van that had Mike Ramsey, Leo Baker, and Mac Benson, and 2 others, who were also waiting for the game to start. Only they had no intentions on watching the game.

Baker said, "When are the others going to be here?"

Ramsey said, "Be patient. They'll be here, they'll be here. We don't want to make our move until the game starts anyway. That'll catch em off guard."

About 15 minutes before the game started Benson said, "Look, here comes the others."

Ramsey said, "Good." He got out of his car and walked to the back of it. At the same time one man from each of the other cars got out and walked towards Ramsey. Ramsey said, "Everyone ready?" The other three men nodded. Ramsey said, "Remember I get to make the first move. Nobody moves until I do. When I make my move, wait 2 minutes then I want the next car to move in. The whole thing should last less than 10 minutes, any longer than that and we'll all be caught. Got it?"

One of the other men said, "Yeah, we got it. How many of them are there?"

Ramsey said, "We think it's going to be about 24 to 25."

One of the other three men said, "And there's 15 of us, by the time they figure out what's going on we'll be gone. Wow. I can't wait. We can take out 24 cops in one day." He jumped for joy at the thought. All of them were excited. They knew Ramsey was leader of this little group and he was calling all the shots.

He had gathered his little army the past couple of days. Finding 15 people that hated cops as much as he did, who were willing to risk their lives on a shooting spree, was easier than he thought it would be. All together there were 5 men in Ramsey's van, 4 men in the black Lincoln, and 3 men in the light tan car, and 3 men in black van. Ramsey's plan was coming together now and it would all start to play as soon as the game started. They were going to get in, shoot the place up, hit as many cops as they could, then leave.

At the house everyone was there watching the pregame show. All the food had been laid out on the table in the kitchen and a table in the living room. The guys were all laughing and having a good time.

Just before the kick off, Seth stood up and said to his brother and partner, "I left a case of beer in the car. I'll be right back." He got up and went outside.

Just after Seth walked out the front door, Starsky's phone rang. It was Huggy calling and he sounded frantic, almost in a panic. Starsky had never known Huggy to panic before he said, "Huggy, calm down will ya? I can't hear you." Starsky walked outside so he could hear.

Huggy took a deep breath, he knew he needed to calm down a little so Starsky could hear him he said, "Starsk, I don't know the particulars, but the word on the streets is that a bunch of cops are going to get wasted today. It's supposed to take place somewhere a bunch of them are. I was told maybe a party of some kind."

Just as he said that, Ramsey pulled up in his van and shot Seth as he was walking back from his car. Seth yelled out in pain, drew his gun, fired on the van, and fell unconscious. Starsky told Huggy, "It's here Hug, at Johnson's house! Huggy, we're getting shot at now. Call for help, tell them to send everyone!" Starsky put the phone in his pocket, took cover by a post on porch, drew his gun, yelled, "Hutch, guns!" and started firing at the van. After he fired a couple of times he ran towards Seth, who was lying in the middle of the front yard.

The men in the van got out and ran for cover behind some of the cars that were parked in the road.

Hutch heard Starsky and yelled, "Guns!" The others heard the noise too and drew their weapons. All of them had their weapons. As cops, they are required to carry their weapons at all times. They never know when they will need them. Hutch ran to the front door and said, "Cover me."

He opened the door and saw Starsky run beside a car trying to get to Seth. Hutch said, "I'll cover you, Starsk." Hutch started firing as he took cover behind a post on the porch.

Thompson started to run past Hutch to get Seth. Hutch held him back and said, "You'll be a sitting duck, cover Starsky he's already out there." Thompson took cover beside Hutch, and started firing at the men to help Hutch cover Starsky.

Some of the men from the van got out and were shooting from behind the cars. The big window in the living room had been shot out. Glass was everywhere. The officers inside the house started firing out the hole where the window was.

Austin ran to the porch too and started to run past Hutch. Hutch grabbed him and told him to take cover behind one of post on the porch. Starsky ran to Seth in a zigzag pattern. When he reached him he yelled to Hutch, "Hutch, cover me. I got him."

Hutch yelled back, "We got you covered, go!" When he said that Hutch, Thompson and Austin started firing.

Starsky was about 20 feet from the porch when he was shot in the back. He fell down and yelled in pain.

Austin said, "Hutch, we got to get them!"

Hutch said "Yeah, I know." Two other officers joined them on the porch. Hutch looked at the other officers and said, "Cover us." Then he looked at Austin and said, "Are you ready?"

Austin was scared. He was shaking inside, but he knew he could do this. He had to save Seth. Hutch had to get Starsky. He thought about his training and knew what he had to do. He had others backing him up. He had to trust them. He looked at Hutch and said, "Let's do it."

Hutch ran after Starsky and Austin went for his brother. Thompson and the other two officers fired to cover Hutch and Austin. The others at the window were firing too.

Hutch reached Starsky. Starsky grabbed him and said, "It hurts, Hutch. God it hurts."

Hutch said, "I know, buddy. Look, I got to get you inside, away from the bullets."

Starsky said, "What about Seth?"

Hutch said, "Austin is getting him."

Starsky was in so much pain that he couldn't hold still. It was hard for Hutch to drag him. Just as Hutch reached the doorway Hutch was shot in the left shoulder. Thompson grabbed Hutch and took him inside.

Hutch said, "I'm ok, get Starsky and Seth."

Thompson grabbed Starsky. He put Starsky next to Hutch. He knew Hutch would take care of Starsky. Then he helped Austin get Seth inside. Austin was grazed by a bullet. He looked at Thompson and said, "I'm ok. I'll take care of Seth. Get them." Thompson and the other two officers went into the living room to join the fight.

Hutch had been trying to stop Starsky's bleeding. He had torn his shirt and used it as a bandage. Hutch and Austin knew they needed to help fight. There were others that had been shot by now too. Hutch told Starsky,"I'll be right back, buddy."

Starsky said, "Huggy tried to warn us. He said he'd call for help. Hutch, this really hurts. You get em Hutch. Then come back. Don't forget to come back." Hutch smiled at his partner and said, "I'll be back." He knew Starsky was worried about him too.

Hutch knew he had been shot but his arm was numb now. He couldn't think about it. He knew he had to help the others.

Austin looked at his brother who was unconscious and said, "Hang in there, bro. I'll be back."

Just then the second car pulled up with 4 more shooters in it. They jumped out and took cover behind some of the cars.

Hutch and Austin looked around at all the chaos. A couple more officers had been shot. They didn't know if they were alive or not. The noise was deafening their ears were ringing so bad they hurt. They saw glass everywhere, and the air was filled with smoke and the smell of gunpowder from all the weapons that were being fired. Everyone was scared but everyone was focused on their job.

Hutch looked at Austin and noticed that his arm was bleeding he said, "Are you ok?"  
>Austin said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just grazed. You?"<p>

Hutch said, "I'm peachy."

Someone yelled, Hutch didn't know who, "We need a plan. What's the plan?"

Hutch knew that he was the most experienced officer in the room. Some of the men had been on the force less than 2 years. He knew he needed to take control and be in charge. He had to come up with a plan and quick. He took a deep breath, whistled, and yelled, "Stop firing. Everyone hold your fire!" Inside the house got quiet. Hutch said, "Let's get the injured in the hallway where they'll be safe. Then we need to get some men outside."

Reynolds knew Hutch was trying to get some kind of control of the situation. He had an idea too. He said, "Good idea, Hutch. Some of us can go out front; a few can sneak around back."

Hutch added, "Maybe we can get the drop on them. We got plenty of cars to use as cover. If we can just hold them for a few minutes, help shouldn't be too far away."

As they were planning, the men outside continued to fire on them. The men inside turned the couch over to use it as cover. It wasn't much help, but it was better than nothing.

Austin and a couple of others moved the injured officers to the hallway. Johnson told him there were towels in the linen closet. Austin got the towels and started to treat the injured along with Mark Grossman. So far there were 6 that had been injured, not counting Hutch and Austin. They left Starsky where he was, because he was safe there and may have a spinal injury and they didn't want to move him. Starsky had passed out.

Reynolds said, "Two more cars!" There was a lot of commotion in the house. Everyone was firing their weapons.

Reynolds and Johnson crawled to where Hutch was and told Hutch, "Johnson, Martin, Turner and I are going around the back to see if we can get them from there."

Hutch said, "Ok. Guys, be careful. I'll take some men and go out front. I'll have some stay inside and take a stand at the window."

He looked at Johnson and Reynolds and they pointed their fingers at each other and said at the same time, "See you on the other side."

The 4 of them went around back. Martin and Turner went around to the front of the house from the right, while Reynolds and Johnson went around to the left. When they reached the front of the house they started shooting at the men that were firing on them. Johnson and Reynolds moved up and took cover behind Starsky's car. Martin and Turner took cover behind another car.

Johnson and Martin both were shot and fell down unconscious. Reynolds shot and hit two of the shooters. Someone, from inside the house, had shot a couple of the others that had been firing on them.

Hutch had told everyone else to stay at the window and cover them from there. Hutch and 6 other officers went on the porch and ran towards some of the parked cars. Hutch saw Johnson get shot, but he couldn't get to him. He shouted at the others to cover him. More shots were fired as Hutch ran to Johnson. He pulled Johnson back inside the house and told Austin to take care of him. Austin pulled Johnson to the hallway with the rest of the injured. Austin said, "Hutch, you're bleeding pretty bad now. Let me take a look at it."

Hutch said, "No time. I'm fine. Just treat these men here. I'll be alright." Hutch ran back outside. His arm did hurt but he knew he couldn't stop now, he couldn't give in to the pain.

Austin turned his attention to the others. There were now about 10 injured. Austin and Grossman were working hard to keep them alive until help arrived. Some of them were pretty bad and needed immediate medical attention. They were working as fast as they could. They were able to control most of the bleeding using just about every towel Johnson had in the closet. Austin and Grossman wanted to join the fight but he knew these men would probably die if they didn't help them.

There were officers inside the house firing to give those outside cover. Bullets were flying everywhere and Austin saw another man go down in the living room. He ran towards him and dragged him to the hallway with the others. Grossman saw one too and brought him to safety. They were working hard to save the ones that had been hurt. Austin checked on Starsky too. Starsky was still unconscious. There was a lot of blood where he had been bleeding but his bleeding was controlled now, and he went back to treat the others.

Anderson looked at Hutch and said, "Ready, Hutch." And they ran for Starsky's car. They made it. Hutch looked under the car and was able to see one of the shooters from there and shot him. The man fell down dead. Anderson was able to shoot one of them too.

The rest of the men who had been shooting at the house ran to the black van and took off. The officers fired on the van, but it kept going. The cars left too.

As quickly as it all began, the shooting stopped. Hutch stood up, put his gun back in his holster, and ran back inside the house to check on Starsky and the rest of the men that had been injured. The whole thing lasted about 8 minutes.

A couple of officers went outside to check on the men who had been shooting at them. They wanted to make sure they couldn't shoot anyone else. There were 4 of them that were still alive. They took their guns away and handcuffed them to the cars.

Inside the house Hutch saw the injured officers being helped by those who were not injured. The house looked like a tornado had gone through it. There was broken glass everywhere, furniture had been shot up, gunpowder and smoke filled the air from all the weapons that had been fired, the big screen TV had been shot and was in pieces on the floor, and blood. Blood was everywhere.

They heard sirens. Everyone knew that help was here. From the sounds of it, there was a lot of help.

Hutch heard Lt. Baldwin said, "We need to make sure everyone is accounted for. Everyone make sure everyone you came with is here."

Hutch knew enough first aid to know that Starsky had a good chance of having a spinal injury and needed to keep his head still. Starsky was lying on his left side. Hutch put Starsky's head on his leg so his spine would be in better alignment. He was awake again and still in a lot of pain. Hutch was trying to comfort him.

Starsky said, "You came back."

Hutch said, "Of course I did. I told you I would."

Starsky said, "With all that shooting I thought you were killed."

Hutch said, "Who me? I was hit but I'm ok, Starsk"

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Your left shoulder again. Keep getting shot there and you won't have a shoulder."

Hutch said, "Yeah, it has taken a few over the years huh."

Starsky cringed and doubled-up in pain again. Hutch noticed that he was moving his arms and legs and that was a good sign.

Hutch said, "Help is here, pal. Starsky, you need to hold as still as you can. It's over they're gone."

Starsky said, "I'm trying. It hurts so much."

Hutch said, "I know. Help is here. I'm right here."

Starsky said, "Did we win?"

Hutch looked around at all the destruction and the injured officers and saw everyone who was able, helping those that had been injured. These were good men, good cops and good friends that really came through today, when it was really needed. No one panicked or ran. He felt really proud of everyone there. He smiled and said, "Yeah, we won, partner."

Starsky said, "Hutch, if I don't make it."

Hutch cut him off and said, "You're going to be fine, Starsk. You're going to be just fine." That really worried Hutch. It wasn't often that Starsky talked like he wasn't going to make it. He wasn't going to let his partner think like that.

Starsky said, "Tell Jeanne, "

Hutch said, "Starsk, don't do this to me. You're not going to leave me now after all these years, dam it. I've been shot too you know. I'll make you a deal. I'll be okay if you promise you will be too."

Starsky said, "You were shot too?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I just told you that remember?"

Starsky said, "Oh yeah, the left shoulder. How many were hit?"

Hutch said, "I'm not sure but about a dozen others." Starsky went unconscious in Hutch's arms. Hutch looked at him and held him tighter. He whispered to Starsky, "You have to be ok, Starsk. You have to be."

Lt. Baldwin kneeled down beside Hutch and said, "Are you ok, Hutch?"

Hutch said, "It's just a shoulder hit. I'll be fine. Starskys hurt pretty bad. What about the others?"

Lt. Baldwin said, "Some are pretty bad. The medics are here now. Just stay with him." As he was talking, he tore Hutch's shirt to look at his shoulder. It was bleeding a lot now. He took one of the towels and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Hutch said, "I'll be ok until the medics get here, help the others." Hutch just looked at the Lt. and gave a sigh of relief that it was over. He patted Hutch on the other shoulder and said, "Hang in there, Hutch." Hutch nodded.

Reynolds was at his partner's side and said, "Hold on partner. Help is here. Hang on." Johnson didn't say a thing. He was unconscious. Austin had managed to stop the bleeding and he was still alive.

Huggy had called the police after he talked to Starsky and told them what he had heard and that he heard Starsky say they were being shot at. The Chief was in the first car to arrive. He was followed by several others. The Chief stepped out of his car and was overwhelmed by what he saw. Several cars had bullet holes in them and the windows had been shot out. There were several bullets and gun magazines on the ground and he saw a lot of blood. He was standing where Seth and Starsky had been shot.

The first medic team entered the house and looked around and one of them, Andy said, "My God. It looks like World War Three in here."

The other one, James said, "We got our work cut out for us. How many units are coming?"

Andy said, "I don't know, but were going to need more" He stopped one of the officers and said, "Do you know how many injuries we have here?"

The officer was Morgan and he said, "We estimate 15-16, some of them critical."

Andy got on his radio and said, "Dispatch, we need more units. We have up to 16 injuries here, some critical. Triage is underway. I'll notify you when we know what we got. Notify the hospital for us will you please?"

When the Chief entered the house he just about fell down from the shock at what he saw. He told the officers that came in behind him to help the ones hurt. He just stood there a second to take it all in. There was still smoke and the smell of gunpowder in the air from all the weapons that had been fired. Several officers were assisting the one's that had been shot. Some were unconscious and some were obviously in a lot of pain. He saw broken glass, broken furniture was everywhere, and bullet holes were in the walls. He saw Hutch in the doorway with Starsky.

The Chief walked over to Hutch and said, "My God Hutch what the hell happened?"

Hutch said, "I don't know Chief. We just started watching the game when the shots started. Seth was outside and was the first one shot. Starsky was outside on the phone and went to help him and he got shot."

The Chief said, "Let me guess, you went out to help Starsky and got shot yourself."

Hutch said, "I was covering Starsky, but yeah, something like that. It all happened so fast."

Just then a medic came up to him bent down and said, "My name is Tim Hunter and I'm here to help you"

The Chief said, "Get you and Starsky to the hospital. I'll check in on everyone." Hutch nodded. The Chief went to the hallway to check on everyone else.

Hutch said, "Hutch my name's Hutch. My partner here is Dave Starsky. Don't worry about me. Help my partner here. He was shot in the back."

Tim said, "There's plenty of help here, and mores' on the way. We're going to help everyone. He was shot in the back you said."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I've been trying to hold him still. He may have a spinal injury. The bleeding's controlled."

Tim said, "Ok. Good work, keep him still until I get back ok?" He turned to leave and then looked at Hutch again and asked, "Has he moved his arms or legs since he was shot?"

Hutch said, "Yes, and he was in a lot of pain before he passed out."

Tim said, "Hold him still. I'll be right back." Tim left. While Tim was looking at Starsky and Hutch another team of medics put Seth on a stretcher. Austin went to check on Martin, he thought he heard someone say he'd been shot.

Tim came back with three more medics and the stretcher. He said, "Hutch, we need to move Starsky very carefully. Here's what we need you to do. I'm going to hold his head still. (Tim held C-spine on Starsky) Josh is going to put a C-collar on him. We need you to move very slowly out from under him when we tell you to. We're going to hold Starsky still and put him on the backboard ok?" Hutch nodded. Josh put the C-collar on Starsky. Another medic had a backboard on the ground.

Tim said, "Ok, Hutch, move out slowly, we got your partner." When Hutch moved out, Tim and three others held Starsky still and put him on the backboard. Then they secured him to it with spider straps and head blocks. Tim said, "Josh, I got this one, take Hutch."

Hutch said, "I want to go with him."

Tim said, "I know you do, but if you go with us there won't be room for me to treat him. I promise I'll take good care of him."

Josh said, "Ok." He looked at Hutch and said, "Hutch, I need you to go outside with the others that are less injured. We have more ambulances coming, but we need to get these guys out first."

Hutch looked around and said, "Yeah, ok. Is Starsky going to be alright?"

Josh said, "I don't know, but he's got one of the area's best paramedics working on him."

The Chief saw Austin wondering around and walked over to him and said, "Austin, you're bleeding. Are you ok?"

The medics had taken everyone into ambulances or outside to wait for more units. Austin was walking around in a daze. He had only been on the force for a little over a year now and had never even been in a shootout before let alone anything this big. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He couldn't find his partner and he knew his brother was in bad shape. He looked at the blood on his clothes and said, "Most of this is everyone else's. I was helping the injured. I don't know if Seths' going to make it. What do I do, Chief? Where's Martin? I can't find Martin."

The Chief said, "I think Martin has already been taken to the hospital. Were you shot too?"

Austin said, "It's just a graze."

The Chief said, "Son, come with me." He walked Austin to an area outside where some of the less injured were being kept until the serious cases were taken care of. Austin sat down and just stared off into space. The Chief looked at his men and said, "Men, I'm going to the hospital to check on everyone. I will see you there." Most of the men looked at him and nodded. He walked over to Hutch who was trying to help some of the others. The Chief whispered to him, "Hutch, I'd like you to look after Austin, he's really shook up and his brother and partner are both hurt pretty bad."

Hutch said, "Sure thing Chief."

Austin had sat down with the others that had less severe injuries. Hutch walked over to him and sat down. He could see Austin shaking. For a minute they just looked at each other. Hutch put his hand on Austin shoulder said, "You know, I think everyone's going to be ok." Austin just sat there looking away. Hutch said loudly to get his attention, "Ausin."

Austin said, "Huh. What?"

Hutch said, "Hey. You ok?"

Austin said, "Yeah. "

Just then a medic came over to the both of them. He introduced himself, took Austin's shirt off him and saw that he had been grazed. He told Austin, "I know it hurts but it doesn't look too bad."

Austin said, "It's not me I'm worried about."

The medic looked at Hutch next and said, "I think you'll be ok too. Do you two think you can walk to the unit?" Hutch and Austin both nodded. The Medic said, "I can take you both." The three of them walked to an ambulance. Hutch looked back. He wanted to make sure everyone was being helped. They climbed into the ambulance.

Finally, all the officers that had been shot were on the way to the hospital. Everyone else went to the hospital to check on the injured.

The house was empty, except for a few officers guarding the scene. They were waiting on the State Police. They were about to leave when they turned around and looked at the living room. The house looked like a tornado had hit it. Broken glass was everywhere, furniture was broken and overturned, there was over 1,000 bullets laying everywhere, and there was a lot of blood. Blood covered everything from the couch, tables, the floors and the walls. One of the officers looked at his partner and said, "My God. It's amazing anyone lived through this." They walked outside and put up yellow crime scene tape. Three State Trooper cars pulled up. They, along with the FBI would be investigating what happened here.

The Chief walked into a room at County Hospital and there were about 60 officers in one room standing around all of them talking at the Chief at once. The hospital put them in a meeting room so they could be away from the press and other onlookers. Family members of the officers that had been shot were there too. The Chief looked at the scene and knew they were all looking to him for guidance, strength and answers. He knew he had to take control of the situation. He whistled, very loudly. And said, "Everyone listen up. Come on quiet down." The noise stopped. Everyone was quiet. He said, "I have a lot of information to get out so bear with me a few minutes please. I know you all have questions. I know everyone is worried about our men. I just spoke to 5 different doctors at 3 different hospitals. Here's what we know so far. There were so many injured that they had to be taken to 3 different hospitals. Here, Memorial and the General. I'm heading over to Memorial when I leave here. Capt. Glass is at Memorial, Capt. Carter is at the General, and Capt. Jones is staying here when I go to Memorial. I have a list and I know where everyone is and their conditions. If you'll bear with me a minute I'll read it." He took a couple of deep breaths and a sip of water. "As of right now, we haven't lost anyone." The Chief heard everyone give a deep sigh of relief. He continued, "There were 16 men shot in all. Four of them are critical; they are Dave Starsky, Seth Green, Bill Martin and Ray Johnson. Here's where everyone is, and their condition. The five men at this hospital are Bill Martin who I just said is critical, Ken Hutchinson is in good condition and will probably be released tomorrow morning, Austin Green is being treated now and will be released soon, John Stevens is in fair condition and Michael Webster is in serious condition. The five men at Memorial are Dave Starsky and Seth Green both critical, Bernie Davis and Scotty MacBride are in fair condition, Mark Burns being treated then will released tonight. The six men at General are Ray Johnson who is critical, Lucas Brown and James Dodson are in serious condition, and Lee Austin is good and will probably be released tomorrow. Michael O'Brien and Ramon Chambers are in fair condition." The Chief stopped for a minute. It was hard on him to read all the names of those injured. He knows everyone under his command and they have been on the department from less than two years, like Seth and Austin and some a lot longer like Starsky and Hutch who have been on the department longer than anyone. He took a deep breath and drink of water. They were all good men and he cared for each of them.

Someone in the room yelled, "Did we catch the ones who did this?"

The Chief said, "We have complete descriptions of all 4 vehicles involved and 7 of the shooters were shot and have been apprehended. Three of them are dead. They are in a different hospital than any of our men for obvious reasons. We don't know, yet, how many shooters there were. Because of the magnitude of this, the State Police will be handling the investigations. We are down 16 men so all vacations and days off will be cancelled until I have a chance to reevaluate the schedules. I will have to give a press conference soon. No medical information will be released to the public. They will be told only that 16 officers have been shot and that the shooting is under investigation."

Hutch had been taken to the operating room and when he woke up he looked around. It took him a minute to realize what had happened and where he was. His shoulder hurt and his arm was in a sling. He looked around the room and noticed he was alone. He sat up and pushed the call bell that had been placed next to him. It wasn't long before a nurse came in. She had a computer on wheels. She said, "Can I help you Mr. Hutchinson?"

He said, "Hutch. Just call me Hutch, and yeah, where's my partner Dave Starsky?"

The nurse said, "I'm not sure. Let me check." She typed in Starsky's name, looked at Hutch and said, "I don't see a Starsky. Spell it for me."

Hutch spelled out, 'STARSKY, David Michael."

She typed it in again, checked her spelling and said, "I'm sorry, Hutch, he's not listed."

Hutch said, "Starsky's dead?"

The nurse said, "I don't know. All's I know is that he's not listed here. Do you need anything else?"

Hutch shook his head no. He laid his head back on his pillow. His heart sank. He just stared into space. The thought of Starsky's dying was one he couldn't bring himself to bear. He said quietly to himself, "No, Starsky, you can't be." He started thinking about Jeanne and the boys. How would he tell them? Should he have let Starsky tell him what he wanted him to tell Jeanne?

Austin had walked in during the Chief's talk. He knew Seth was still in surgery at Memorial, and Martin was in surgery here. He decided that he would go see Hutch. He left the meeting room and found out where Hutch was. He opened the door to Hutch's room quietly. He didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. He saw Hutch lying in bed. He was pale and looked like he was close to tears just staring off into space. Austin said, "Hutch, are you ok?"

Hutch said, "Starsky's dead."

Austin said, "Why do think that?" Hutch told him what the nurse said about Starsky not being in the system. He knew that meant he wasn't a patient and if he wasn't a patient then he must dead. Austin said, "Hutch, Starskys not dead."

Hutch looked at him, "What?"

Austin said, "There were16 of us that were shot. They couldn't take us all to one hospital. This is County, Starsky's at Memorial. He's not dead, Hutch."

Hutch looked relieved. He smiled and said, "Are you sure?"

Austin said, "Yeah. The Chief just read a list of where everyone is and said Starsky's at Memorial. He's listed as critical, but he's alive."

Hutch said, "I wanna see him. I got to get out of here."

Austin said, "Slow down now. They're not going to let you leave. I'm going to Memorial to check on Seth he's listed as critical too. I'll check on Starsky for you."

Hutch tried to sit up but fell back onto his pillow. He knew he was too weak to sit up he asked, "Give him a message for me then will ya?"

Austin said, "Sure, anything you want."

Hutch said, "Tell him I bet one day. He'll know what it means."

Austin looked surprised and said,"Ok, I'll tell him."

Hutch asked, "Who did we lose today?" Not really wanting to know if anyone had died.

Austin said, "No one. So far everybody is still alive. There are four critical. Starsky and Seth both are at Memorial, Martin is at this hospital and Johnson is at General. Michael Webster and James Dodson are listed as serious but everyone else is in fair or good condition."

Hutch said, "I can't believe it. All those bullets flying everywhere and none of us got killed?"

Austin said, "Three of them were killed though, and more were shot. "

Hutch said, "I feel so tired."

Austin said, "I'm going to go then and let you get some rest. I will check in on Starsky and give him your message." He started to leave and walked back to Hutch's bed and said, "Hey, Hutch, do you want me to call Jeanne? I mean this is going to be all over the news if it isn't already. I think she should keep the boys in San Diego until they find out who was behind all this, to keep them safe don't you?"

Hutch, was so tired he could barley talk now said, "Yes, please call her for us. Tell her to stay put until she hears from one of us. Hey, Seth and Martin will be ok too."

Austin said, "Yeah, I sure hope so. I'll call Jeanne for you. Get some rest and I'll be back and let you know about Starsky as soon as I can." Knowing Starsky was alive was just the medicine Hutch needed. Hutch just nodded off to sleep.

Austin left the room quietly. He wanted to hurry and call Jeanne before she heard about it on the news. He found an empty waiting room, sat down and dialed her number. When she answered the phone he said, "Jeanne, this is Austin."

Jeanne said, "Austin? What's wrong?"

Austin knew Jeanne was a cop's wife so she knew if he was calling her in San Diego, it wasn't good news he may as well spit it out. He said, "Jeanne, Let me finish before you say anything ok?"

She said, "Ok. Just tell me what's wrong with Dave and Ken." She knew something had happened to both of them, or the other one would have called. She was worried and scared. These phone calls are never good news.  
>Austin continued, "You're going to hear on the news that there was a shootout today and several officers were hurt. Hutch was shot in the left shoulder and is out of surgery and asleep now but he'll be fine. He'll probably be released tomorrow sometime. Starsky was shot too. Hutch and I are at County, Starsky is at Memorial. I'm going there now to check on him. He's probably in surgery or just out of surgery. All of this happened at the party at Johnson's house. Hutch asked me to call you and tell you to keep the boys in San Diego until we know who did this and why." He paused a minute to give Jeanne a minute to let it sink in.<p>

Jeanne said, "You don't know how Dave is?"

Austin said,"I'm not going to lie, he's listed as critical but I haven't seen him yet. I'll take Hutch there as soon as he's released tomorrow. I'm leaving now to check on Starsky."

Jeanne asked, "How many of you were shot?"

Austin said, "Altogether sixteen. And just so you know Seth, my partner, Bill Martin, and Ray Johnson are also listed as critical."

Jeanne said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you lose anyone?"

Austin said, "No. We can't believe it. So far everyone's alive. Jeanne, I know you want to be here, but it's not safe. Not until we know who and why. Just give us a couple of days ok?"

Jeanne said, "I'm going to call Memorial and check on Dave. Are you sure Hutch is going to be ok?"

Austin said, "I'm sure. I just left his room. He would have called you but he just came out of surgery and he's too weak to talk. He asked me to call."

Jeanne said, "Thanks for calling, Austin."

Austin said, "I will call you back as soon as I see Starsky." Jeanne told him okay but she wouldn't promise to stay in San Diego either. He hung up the phone.

Austin walked into Memorial hospital and saw several officers in the waiting room. He saw Capt. Glass and asked him how his brother and Starsky were. He told him he had just left Hutch and had a message for Starsky. Capt. Glass said that Seth was still in surgery and Starsky was asking for Hutch. Austin asked if he could see Starsky so he could give him an update on Hutch. Capt. Glass asked how Hutch was. Austin told him Hutch was ok and would probably be released tomorrow. If he wasn't released tomorrow he would leave anyway to see Starsky.

Capt Glass said, "Those two are like that. Neither will rest and take care of themselves until they know the other one is ok. Please, go tell Starsky how Hutch is. He won't relax until he finds out."

Austin slowly opened the door to Starsky's room. He saw Starsky lying in the bed with an IV, chest tube, and an oxygen tube going into his nose. Starsky looked at him and was so weak he couldn't really say anything but he mouthed, "Hutch, how's Hutch?"

Austin said, "I just left him at County. He's ok, Starsk, I promise. He said to tell you he bets one day. Whatever that means?" Starsky smiled. Austin knew the two of them had their own way of telling each other things without saying it straight out.

Starsky felt a little better just knowing Hutch was ok. He looked at Austin and said very quietly, "Tell him he has to spot me 5 to 6 days. He'll know what I mean."

Austin said, "I called Jeanne. I asked Hutch if he wanted me to tell her before it hit the news. He also said to tell her to stay in San Diego for a couple of days, to keep the boys safe until we know who did this and why."

Starsky nodded his head. Then he got a strange, worried look on his face.

Austin asked, "What is it Starsky, is something wrong?"

Starsky, weakly said, "My legs. I can't move my legs."

Austin said, "I'm gonna get the nurse." Austin walked quickly to the nurse's station and said, "Starsky said he can't move his legs."

A nurse told one of the other nurses to call the doctor, stepped out from behind the desk and went with Austin back into the room. She uncovered his legs. A doctor came in. Starsky recognized the doctor as Doctor McCloud. This was the doctor that Hutch had when he came back after kidnapped a little over a year ago.

Dr McCloud looked at Starsky's legs and said, "Starsky, I remember you." He looked at Austin and said, "You were the one that found his partner, Hutch, a little over ago aren't you? Seth is it?"

Austin said, "I'm Austin, my brother's Seth Green."

Dr. McCloud said, "That was one hell of a mess you boys got into today. How many were shot?"

Austin said, "Sixteen of us and I think 7 of them."

Starsky just looked at him with a scared, worried look. Dr. McCloud continued, "Now, Starsky, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Can you do that?"

Starsky said, "Yes."

Dr. McCloud continued, "I was expecting this. You were shot in the back near the spinal column. Your spinal nerve is swollen right now. We expect that swelling to go down in the next couple of days. When that happens you should have full use of your legs again."

Starsky asked, "What are the chances of getting the use of my legs back?"

Dr. McCloud said, "I have already talked to a specialist, and we both agree that the chance of you having a full recovery is 95%. Those are great odds, and I know you have beaten odds a lot lower than that."

Starsky looked better and said, "Ok, Doc., Thanks. I can beat any odds over about 35 and beat a 5% chance once." Austin smiled.

Dr. McCloud asked Starsky, "Where's Hutch? I thought he'd be here with you."

Starsky was pretty weak and looked at Austin. Austin said, "Hutch was shot too and is at County Hospital. He was shot in the shoulder and will probably be released tomorrow. He tried to sneak out and come here so see Starsky tonight, but he fell back in bed as soon as he sat up. So many of us got hurt today we had to be taken to three different hospitals. My brother is Seth is here, but still in surgery."

Dr. McCloud said, "Well I guess I'll see Hutch tomorrow then. I know he'll be here as soon as he can." Starsky nodded. He knew his partner would be here now if he could. He added, "I know Jeanne took some time off to take the boys to San Diego. Has she been called?"

Austin said, "Hutch asked me to call her and ask to stay there until we know who did this and why to keep them safe."

Dr. McCloud said, "Starsky, would you like me to call Jeanne and explain your condition to her."

Starsky said, "Yes, please, Doc. I'm surprised she hasn't called yet."

Austin said, "She said she was going to call as soon as she hung up."

Dr. McCloud said, "Maybe she talked to the nurse. I've been a little busy."

He contiued, "Starsky, I know you're hurting now. I'm going to increase your pain medication. I think you will be walking out of here in a couple of weeks, you're strong and a real fighter. But you need to get some rest now. I don't want you to try to move around too much. You need to let the swelling go down. I'll call Jeanne for you."

Starsky said, "Thanks Doc." The doctor left the room. Starsky felt better. It was a strange sensation not being able to move his legs. He could feel them when they were touched.

Austin said, "Starsk, I'm going to let you sleep now. Do you want me to tell Hutch everything?"

Starsky was really weak and tired. He felt better knowing Hutch was ok. He needed to get a message to Hutch he managed to say, "Yes. He'll find out anyway and I don't want anyone to lie to him. So tell him everything and tell him he'll have to spot me about two weeks I think will ya?"

Austin said, "Ok. Get some sleep. I'll bring Hutch over tomorrow as soon as they let him go. I'm gonna check on Seth then I'll give Hutch your message."

Starsky said, "Thanks. Hey, Seth and Martin will be ok." Starsky felt better knowing that Hutch was alright. He could rest now. He believed doctor McCloud that he would get the use of his legs back.

Austin left the room. He went to the nurse's station and said to the nurse, "Excuse me but can you tell me anything about my brother, Seth Green?"

The nurse looked on her computer and said, "He's out of surgery and in the recovery room two doors down from your friend Starsky's. I'll let you go in, but only for a few minutes. He needs the rest."

Austin said, "Thanks. I won't stay long."

He went down the hall to Seth's room. He walked in and saw that he had tubes just about the same as Starsky does. He pulled a chair up next to his brother's bed and sat down. He looked at his brother and held his hand. Seth didn't move. Austin said, "Seth, you have to be ok. Please don't leave me. You're the only family I have." He sat there a while when a doctor came in.

The Doctor said, 'Hi. I'm Dr. Chamberlin."

Austin stood up and said, "I'm Austin Green, his brother. How is he?"

Dr. Chamberlin said, "Well, I'm afraid he's still critical. The next twenty-four hours are going to be critical for him. He was shot in the chest. The bullet barley missed his heart. He has a lot of things going for him. He's young, strong, and in otherwise good health."

Austin said, "Thanks Doc. I know he's in good hands."

Dr. Chamberlin said, "Why don't you go get some rest. You've had a long day. Leave your number at the desk and we'll call if anything changes."

Austin nodded his head. He knew his brother needed the rest. He left the room and was on the way to the nurse's station when he saw Seth's partner, James Thompson. He told him how Seth and Starsky were. The two of them walked to the nurse's station and Austin told the nurse that as Seth's POA he was authorizing Thompson to see Seth and to make decision for him if he wasn't there. The nurse wrote that in Seth's chart. Thompson thanked Austin.

Austin said, "You're his partner and his best friend. I know he would want that. We both trust you with his life."

Thompson said, "Do you think he's going to be ok?"

Austin said, "I sure hope so. He doesn't look so good now, but the doctor said he's got a good chance. Talk to him. I think that will help. He needs to know you're here. I have to go check on Martin and give Hutch a message from Starsky. I'll be back here tomorrow." Thompson nodded.

It was getting late now and visiting hours were over. He went to the nurse's desk on Martin's floor. He asked how his partner was. He was told that Martin was a little better since his surgery. He was still listed as critical but is expected to make it. They wouldn't let him see Martin. He decided that he would find a way to see Hutch. He needed to tell him about Starsky. He was able to sneak into Hutch's room. He opened the door and closed it quietly. He walked next to Hutch's bed.

Hutch sat up and said, "I'm not asleep, Austin. How's Seth and Starsky?"

Austin said, "I'll start with Starsky but let me finish before you say anything ok?"

Hutch said, "Ok."

Austin continued, "He told me to tell you everything so I will. Starsky can't feel his legs, but Dr. McCloud is pretty sure that's going to be temporary. Starsky's spinal nerve is swollen and he thinks when the swelling goes down he'll have a full recovery. Dr. McCloud said he has a 95% chance of a full recovery."

He stopped talking so Hutch could digest what he said. Hutch said, "95% chance huh? Starsky can beat anything more than about 35% and he beat a 5% chance once."

Austin laughed and said, "That's what he said. I gave him your message and he said to tell you that you'll have to spot him about two weeks." Hutch smiled. Austin asked, "What does that mean anyway?"

Hutch said, "I told him I would probably be out of the hospital tomorrow. He told me he would probably be out in 2 weeks."

Austin asked, "Couldn't I have just said Starsky, Hutch will be out of the hospital tomorrow? Then tell you Starsky said he'll be out 2 weeks?"

Hutch said, "We'll we could do that, but this way Starsky knew the message was from me, and I know that message was from him."

Austin said, "I get it. Anyone could have said you were ok. But this way he knew it was you telling him."

Hutch said, "Right. See now I know that Starsky's really going to be ok."

Austin said, "Did you preplan this message system?"

Hutch said, "No. Not this one. That's the beauty of it. We have some preplanned coded messages, but most of them we don't have planned. We know each other that well."

Austin put his head down and slowly said, "I hope my partner lives long enough to know him that well."

Hutch said,"How are Martin and Seth?"

Austin said, "Both of them are still critical. They said the bullet barley missed Seth's his heart. I talked to Seth a couple of minutes. He's pretty tired so I couldn't stay long. I think out of everyone he's the most critical. Martin is holding his own and expected to pull through."

Hutch said, "I'm sorry about them. I hope we can see Martin tomorrow."

Austin said, "I tried to see him tonight, but they wouldn't let me. Visiting hours are over. I had to sneak in here to see you."

Hutch said, "I'm glad you did. Did you say Starsky's doctor was Dr. McCloud?"

Austin said, "Yeah. He has the same doctor you did when we found you. He recognized me."

Hutch said, "Well, he's in good hands."

Austin just sat down in a chair beside Hutch's bed. He was tired, worn out emotionally and very worried about everyone. He put his head in his hands and took a couple of deep breaths. Hutch knew Austin was upset about everything that happened today, was worried about his brother and his partner, and probably needed to talk. He didn't blame him either. He was shook up himself, and he's been on the force over 40 years He said, "Austin, talk to me."

Austin just sat there a minute. He was in a daze. He didn't say anything. Hutch said a little louder,"Austin, talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Austin looked at Hutch and quietly said, "I don't want to unload all this on you, Hutch. It's late and you need your rest."

Hutch reached out his hand, looked at Austin, squeezed his arm and said, "Its ok. Look, you and Seth were there at one of the lowest points in my life. And with some of things I've been through, that's saying a lot. I'm wide awake now. I can't sleep so talk to me." Austin didn't say anything he just looked at Hutch.

Hutch said, "Hey, I need to talk about it too."

Austin said, "You do?"

Hutch said, "Of course I do. It's been a hell of a day. We were shot ourselves and both our partners are in critical condition. Hell, I thought my partner was dead until you came in. Just because I've been on the force forever doesn't mean things don't still get to me."

He took a deep breath. He said, "I didn't think of it that way. I'm sorry. I guess everyone is going to need to talk to someone huh?"

Hutch said, "Yes, and they will be talking to Joe."

Austin said, "I like Joe." He sat there a minute longer trying to think of what it was he really wanted to say. He had a lot on his mind. He finally looked at Hutch and said, "It's just that Seth is the only family I have. Our parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was 10 and he was 8. I got custody of him when I turned 18. We lived in 6 different foster homes, but we were always together. Even though Martin and I have only been partners for a year, we've become close friends, really close." He stopped a minute and said, "I knew the risks when I joined the force and so did they, but."

Hutch cut him off, "Knowing the risks doesn't make it any easier when something like this happens. Does it?"

Austin shook his head, "No. It doesn't. Hutch, I just can't lose either of them. I just can't."

Hutch said, "I wish I had a dollar every time I thought that about Starsky."

Austin said, "I guess you've been through this before huh."

Hutch said, "Too many times to think about. Look, from what you said they're both holding their own right now. I'll bet you they will walk out of here by the time Starsky does."

Austin said,"You think so?"

Hutch said,"You bet I do. It's late. Why don't you open that roll away bed and just sleep in here tonight?"

Austin said, "You think it will be alright. I am getting tired."

Hutch said, "If you don't ask, they can't say no can they?"

Austin laughed and said,"Are you sure you want me in here?"

Hutch said, "I could use the company to be honest with you."

Austin said, "Good. I'm glad you said that. I didn't know where to go tonight. I don't want to go home. What happened today was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, it was. I've never been in a shootout this bad. I've been some rough ones over the years, but this one was the worst shootout I can remember."

Austin said, "Yeah. I guess you and Starsky have seen you're share."

Austin pulled out the rollaway bed. While Austin was setting up the bed, Hutch said, "You know I was proud of you today."

Austin said, "Of me? Why? I didn't really do that much."

Hutch said, "Didn't do much? Are you kidding? You took care of all those guys that were hurt and you helped save your brother. You didn't think twice about it, you just jumped right in and did what needed to be done. Austin, I think some of them would have died today, if you hadn't taken care of them. I was proud of you and everyone actually."

Austin said, "I was proud of everyone too. I mean no one panicked."

Hutch said, "Everyone did what they were trained to do, what they needed to do and that's why no one was killed."

Austin said, "I don't mind telling you I have never been so scared in my entire life. It seems like a dream."

Hutch said, "I know what you mean. Don't think I wasn't scared. Only a fool wouldn't have been scared today."

Austin finished making the bed and lay down in it. He was so tired. He was glad to have Hutch to talk to. He said, "Thank you, Hutch. For talking to me, I mean." He felt better just talking.

Hutch said, "Hey, we're friends. That's what friends are for. You can come to me anytime. I hope you know that. When you need to talk the next few days and weeks, and you will, I want you to come to me ok?"

Austin said, "I will."

He turned out the light and fell asleep quickly. Hutch did too. They both had a long day, physically and emotionally.

The next morning a nurse came in Hutch's room about 6 a.m. She noticed Austin sleeping on the rollaway bed. She said, "No one is supposed to be in here except the patient."

Hutch woke up and said, "Then why did they put that there. Besides I wanted the company last night."

Austin woke up, sat up, and said, "Hutch, how do you feel?"  
>Hutch looked at the nurse said, "I feel fine, can I go? When can I be discharged?"<p>

The nurse said, "Not until the doctor sees you."

Austin looked at Hutch and said, "I'm gonna go check on Martin, Hutch, I'll be right back."

Hutch said, "Ok. Tell him I'll see him as soon as I get out of here."

Austin said, "Sure thing."

The Chief walked into Hutch's room and said to Austin, "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Austin said, "I stayed in here last night."

The Chief said, "I've been checking on everyone who was injured yesterday. How are you two?"

Hutch said, "Oh, Chief, I'm fine. I'm getting out of here and going to see Starsky." Hutch got out of bed and was looking in the closet for his clothes.

The Chief muttered, "Big surprise there."

Hutch said, "What?"

The Chief looked at Austin and said, "How are you Austin?"

Austin said, "I just got nicked. I'm fine."

The Chief said, "Good."

Hutch said, "How is everyone else?"

Chief said, "So far everyone is still alive. Seth is still critical, but he's doing better. I just checked on him. Martin is still critical too, but he's holding his own. We really lucked out; we could have lost all of you yesterday."

Hutch said, "Have you heard anything about Starsky today? I know he couldn't move his legs yesterday."

The Chief said, "You know about that huh?"  
>Austin said, "I saw Starsky last night and he told me to let Hutch know."<p>

The Chief said, "He's about the same today. Johnson is still critical. It's going to be touch and go, but he's holding his own. The doctor thinks he will make it."

Austin said,"I'm gonna go see Martin now, Chief, if that's ok?"

The Chief said, "That's fine."

Austin said, "Hutch, I'll be right back and take you to see Starsky." Hutch just nodded. Austin left the room.

The Chief asked Hutch, "How's he doing? This is a lot for the younger officers to handle."

Hutch said, "It's a lot for us older one's too. We talked about it last night. He's doing ok. I just hope Seth and Martin make it. Seth is the only family he has."

The Chief said, "I'd like some of you older officers to talk to the younger ones that were there yesterday. I'm going to make it mandatory that everyone involved be debriefed. If you older more experienced officers will talk to the younger ones, I'd appreciate it."

Hutch said, "I don't think that's a bad idea." He looked at the Chief a minute as he took the sling off to put his shirt on. The Chief knew Hutch was going to leave the hospital today no matter what anyone else said and he helped Hutch with his shirt and put the sling back on. The Chief looked really beat, physically and emotionally. He said, "Chief, how are you? I mean this has got to be rough on you too. Did you even sleep last night?"

The Chief said, "I've been visiting those injured and their families all night. Hutch, I don't mind telling you that this is one of the worst things I've through since I joined the force. So many were hurt. But, I got to say, from what I hear everyone did a great job yesterday."

Hutch said, "Chief, you would have been very proud of everyone, even the younger ones. Everyone pulled together and did what was needed."

Austin went into his partner's room. Martin was lying in the bed still, quiet, with IV lines and an oxygen tube in his nose. But, Austin thought, he's still alive, he's breathing on his own. He sat in the chair next to him. He touched his hand and said, "Martin, I'm here now."

Martin opened his eyes and weakly said, "Hey, partner."

Austin was excited that his partner was awake. He said, "Martin, you're awake?"

Martin said, "I think I wish I wasn't. Man this hurts."

Austin said, "I know. I'm sorry." He reached out and held his partner's hand and said, "You'll be ok now."

Martin said weakly, "How many?"

Austin said, "There were 16 of us that were hurt, but we haven't lost anyone."

Martin said, "We all lived through that?"

Austin said, "Yep. We put up one hell of a fight."

Martin said, "How's your brother?"

Austin said, "I'm going to see him in a minute, he's critical so is Starsky and Johnson, but they're expected to make a full recovery. So many were hurt they had to take us to three different hospitals. Hey, we got a few of them too. The State Police is out looking for the rest of them."

Martin said, "You were shot to, weren't you? How are you?"

Austin said, "I was only grazed. I was released last night."

Martin said, "I'm so tired."

Austin said, "Get some sleep. I'll check on you later, I promise." Martin drifted off to sleep. Austin felt better just seeing him and talking to him. He felt like Martin was really going to make it.

Hutch was walking towards Austin as he was leaving Martin's room. He asked Austin how Martin was and Austin told him Martin was doing better. He was awake and talking now, but tired and weak.

Austin said, "Did the doctor release you yet?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, sure he did."

Austin didn't believe him and said, "Hutch, really?" Just then Austin saw Hutch's doctor walk up to the nurse's desk.

Hutch said, "You sound like Sterling."

The doctor walked over to Hutch and said, "I hear you're leaving now."

Hutch said,"Look, Doc, I'm ok and I need to see my partner."

The doctor said, "I was going to release you anyway. Just sign the papers will you please?"

Hutch looked at the doctor and said, "Thanks, doc." He signed the papers and the doctor started to give him some instructions about wound care. Hutch said, "Thanks, doc, but this is about the 5th time this shoulder has been shot. I know what to do."

The doctor smiled at Hutch and said, "Yes, I guess you do Hutch. I want to see you in a week ok?" Hutch nodded.

Austin said, "Let's go see Seth and Starsky."

Hutch said, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Austin and Hutch walked into the hospital. Austin told Hutch where Starsky was and told him that he was only a couple of doors down and he would see Starsky after he checked in on Seth.

Austin walked into Seth's room. He saw Thompson sitting at his brother's bedside. He asked, "How's he doing?"

Thompson said, "He's hanging in there."

Austin asked, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Thompson said, "No. I tried to stay here, but they wouldn't let me. I went home but couldn't sleep. I got here about 0500 and snuck in."

Austin said, "You need to get some sleep. Why don't you go home, get some sleep and come back in a little while? He'll need you when he wakes up."

Thompson said, "I couldn't sleep. To be honest I don't know what to do."

Austin said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Between Seth and Martin I don't know where to go or what to do."

Thompson asked, "What did you do last night?"

Austin said, "When I left him, I checked on Starsky and he gave me a message to give Hutch. They wouldn't let me see Martin, so I snuck into Hutch's room and stayed in a roll away bed in his room."

Austin sat in another chair on the other side of his brother. Seth heard the two talking and opened his eyes. Austin held Seth's hand and said, "Hey, little brother, how are you feeling today?"

Seth said, "I hurt. I hurt everywhere, but I guess I'm lucky to be alive huh?"

Austin said, "It was touch and go for a while, but I think you're going to be just fine."

Austin asked, "Where's Thompson, I thought he'd be here?"

Thompson said, "I'm right here, partner, I'm right here."

Seth said, "Starsky how's Starsky? I know he got shot trying to help me. What happened? I went to get the beer the next thing I knew I was shot. I pulled my gun, returned fire, saw Starsky coming to help me then I saw him get shot. I guess I blacked out then, cause the next thing I remember was waking up and hearing you two talking."

Austin and Thompson told him about the whole fight. He told him about the 4 cars that had a number of people shooting them shooting. He told him about how everyone worked together to keep everyone alive.

Thompson looked at Austin and said, "I could use a cup of coffee, you want one Austin?"

Austin said, "Sure. Thanks." Thompson left to get the coffee.

Seth said,"Wow! And it all started with me getting shot?"

Austin said, "Yeah."

Seth asked how everyone else was. Austin just told him that 16 people had been shot. Austin told him that everyone was doing better today. He told him about Starsky not being able to move his legs, but that was expected to be temporary. Seth thought a minute, Hutch walked into Seth's room just as Seth said, "So, Starsky got shot because of me?"

He wasn't about to let Seth think that it was his fault Starsky had been shot. Not for a minute. He said, "Seth, get that notion out of your head right now."

Seth weakly said, "But Hutch,"

Hutch cut him off, "Don't but Hutch me. You didn't pull the trigger. Did you?"

Seth said, "No, but he wouldn't have gotten shot if he hadn't been trying to save me."

Hutch said, "Going after you was a choice he made, and he would do it again under the same circumstances. So would I or any one of over a thousand guys that put on a badge. I was shot trying to save him. That's not Starsky's fault. That was my choice."

Austin said, "I was shot trying to save you both. Seth, it's not your fault Starsky was shot. Those men who were shooting at us, it's their fault."

Hutch said, "You got to understand, Seth, we're cops and that's a chance we take and a choice we make every day."

Seth said, "I guess, I guess I would have done the same thing."

Hutch said, "Yes, you would have. You took a chance almost two years ago and saved me. You could have been killed, and you weren't even on the force yet. Starsky and I used to blame ourselves every time something happened to each other. It took us years to figure out that felling guilty was not only a waste of time and energy, but it wasn't true either. "

Seth said, "I really would have done the same thing." He paused and looked at Austin and Hutch and asked, "Are we crazy or what?" They all smiled at each other.

Hutch said, "Well, now that we got that straight, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Seth said, "It hurts. I hurt everywhere."

Hutch reached out his hand and put it on his and said, "I know. Just try to take it easy. You'll feel better in a couple of days. Trust me I know."

Thompson came back with the coffee and handed one to Austin. He said, "Hutch, I didn't know you were here. Do you want a coffee?"

Hutch said, "No, but thanks."

Seth said, "How's Starsky?"

Hutch said, "They just took him to x-ray. I'll check on him in a few minutes when he gets back."

Seth asked, "Did we get the ones who did this?"

Hutch said, "Some of them."

Seth said, "I just can't stay awake. So tired." He drifted off to sleep.

Austin said, "Sleep, little brother, get some rest. I'll check on you later."

Austin looked at Hutch and said, "I think he'll be ok. I just hope he doesn't really think it's his fault anyone got shot."

Thompson asked, "What?" Austin filled him on the previous conversation they had. Thompson said, "He should know better than that."

Hutch said, "I don't think he will once he wakes up fully and realizes what happened."

Austin said, "I'd like to sit here with him a little while, if that's ok. I'll see Starsky in a few minutes."

Hutch said, "Sure."

Hutch looked at Thompson and asked, "You want to go with me to check on Starsky?"

Thompson looked at his partner and Austin and said, "Sure."

Hutch patted Austin on the shoulder and left Seth's room. They both thought Austin would like to spend a few more minutes alone with his brother. As Austin and Hutch walked down the hall to Starsky's room, Dr. Mays called Hutch. He turned around and shook his hand and said,"Joe, how you doing?"

Joe said, "I think I should ask you that question. I heard you guys had a rough day yesterday."

Hutch said, "Yeah, well, I've definitely had better. It was rough one that's for sure. "

Joe said, "How are you? I see you were one of the one's shot."

Hutch said, "I'm ok. Just took one in the shoulder." He looked at Thompson and said, "Joe, this is Thompson, James Thompson, he's Seth's partner." The two men shook hands.

Austin said, "Hutch, I'm gonna check on Burns and MacBride. I'll meet you in Starsky's room in a few." Hutch nodded.

Joe said, "I understand that Starsky can't move his legs, but Dr. McCloud believes that's only temporary."

Hutch said, "They took me to another hospital, I haven't seen him yet. Austin saw him yesterday, and told me."

Joe said, "Did you guys lose anyone?"

Hutch said, "Thank, God no. Everyone is alive. We have four that are critical but everyone's expected to make it. The Chief said everyone was going to be debriefed, are you the one that's going to handle it?"

Joe said, "Yes, I will be talking to everyone that was there. I expect some of the younger officers will need some help."

Hutch said, "Some of the older officers may too. It was pretty bad Joe."

Joe said, "Hutch, you were there, tell me what happened." Hutch explained in detail everything that he could remember. He told Joe about how it started. He told him what Seth had said about it being his fault. He told him how proud he was everyone that was there how everyone stayed and returned fire, worked together to come with a plan and they stuck to it. Everyone helped the ones that had been injured. No one panicked. Hutch told him about all the broken glass, furniture shot up and turned over, bullets, and the blood that was all over everything. He said he could smell the gunpowder and smoke filled the air.

Hutch shook his head and said, "It's amazing that no one lost their cool. Everyone just stayed focused. I think that's the only reason we all survived it. We came up with a plan and carried it out. I'm really proud of everyone there, Joe."

Joe said, "Thanks. That gives me something to work with when I talk to the rest. How are you handling all this?"

Hutch said, "Well, to be honest it happened so fast. It was over in about 8 minutes. At least I didn't have nightmares about it last night. But, I do keep reliving it today, when I close my eyes I still see it."

Joe said, "I'm not surprised. Do you know who did this and why?"

Hutch said, "No. We're down so many men right now; the State Police are handling it. The FBI might be in on it by now. We did get some of them though."

Joe saw a nurse taking Starsky back to his room. He said, "I see your partner's back in his room. I'll check in on you both later."

Hutch said, "Austin's in Seth's room if you want to talk to him."

Joe said, "I think I'll do just that."

Hutch opened the door to Starsky's room quietly. He didn't want to wake him if he was asleep. He walked to his partner's side, pulled up a chair and sat down. He took Starsky's hand and said, "Hey, buddy, I'm here now."

Starsky opened his eyes, smiled and said,"About time."

Hutch said, "Well I would have been here sooner, but there was a sale on ice cream, I couldn't pass up. How you feeling?"

Starsky said, "I've been better. Did Austin tell you I can't move my legs?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, he told me. He also said Dr. McCloud said that's temporary."

Starsky said, "I sure hope so."

Hutch said, "Me too, pal, me too."

Starsky said, "How are you. I see you took another one in the left shoulder."

Hutch said, "Oh this, I'm fine."

Starsky said, "You got that coming after me didn't you?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, but remember our no guilt, no fault pact."

Starsky said, "Yeah, I remember it. You keep getting shot in that shoulder, pretty soon you won't a shoulder left."

Hutch said, "It has taken a few over the years huh?"

Starsky asked, "How many were shot?"

Hutch said, "16, but everyone is expected to make it. Seth, Martin, and Johnson are still critical. You are now serious."

Starsky said, "Serious. I've never been serious in my life." They both smiled. He asked, "Hey, did you get my message from Austin?"

Hutch said, "Yeah. Thanks. I take it you got mine and understood it."

Starsky said, "Sure did, thanks. I was worried about you."

Hutch said, "I had to explain to him what the messages meant."

Starsky said, "I knew the message was from you and not just someone telling me something they thought I wanted to hear."

Hutch said, "I knew when I got your message, you understood mine and that you were ok. I'm sure glad to finally see you. To tell you the truth, I thought you were dead for a few minutes. That was hell."

Starsky asked, "Why'd you think that?"

Hutch said, "When I woke up after surgery, I asked the nurse about you. She looked it up on the computer and said you weren't listed. I thought if you weren't in the computer, then you were dead. That was some of the worst few minutes in my life. Austin came in and told me we'd been taken to different hospitals."

Starsky said, "I'm sorry. You should know by now, that no silly ole bullet is going to take me out. I would've been gone long ago if that was the case. I was worried about you until I saw Austin."

Hutch said, "I'm sorry I didn't get here last night. They wouldn't let me leave last night. I tried."

Starsky said, "I was pretty out of it last night anyway. I still feel tired."

Hutch took out his cell phone and said, "I guess we'd better check in with the real boss huh?"

Starsky said, "Yeah. I'd like to talk to her. I want her to stay put until we know more." Hutch nodded in agreement.

Hutch dialed the number and handed the phone to Starsky. Jeanne answered the other end. Starsky talked to her a few minutes. He let her know that he still couldn't move his legs but he was feeling better and he wanted her to keep the boys in San Diego for a couple more days. She said, "I swear, honey, you two really can't go anyplace without getting into something now, can you? It was a football game for crying out loud." Starsky could tell by her tone that she was not really mad at them, but she was worried about both of them, again.

Starsky said, "Yes, dear. It seems that way, I know." He was smiling a little when he said that. Hutch laughed. He knew his sister-in-law well enough to know what she was saying.

She told him that she had talked to Dr. McCloud last night and was pretty sure that he would get the use of his legs back. She said she wanted to be there for him but understood that he wanted to keep the kids safe. When she was done talking to him, Starsky handed the phone to Hutch so he could talk to Davey. He told him the same thing Starsky just told Jeanne. He really wanted to be home, but Hutch told him he wanted him to stay in San Diego. He reassured Davey that he was ok and Starsky would be too.

After he hung up Hutch said, "Let me guess, she said we can't go anywhere without getting into trouble. You know if we keep this up, Starsk, she won't let you play with me anymore." They both laughed. Starsky cringed in pain when he did. Hutch held his partner's hand and said, "Take it easy, pal. "

Starsky said, "It hurts, Hutch."

Hutch said, "I know it does. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Starsky said, "Just sit with me awhile."

Hutch said, "I'm right here, buddy." He held Starsky's hand again.

Starsky took a few short breaths and the pain seemed to ease up, he nodded at Hutch to let him know he felt better. Hutch nodded back.

Hutch said, "Joe is going to be debriefing everyone that was there yesterday."

Starsky said, "Let me guess, Chief's idea."

Hutch said, "Yeah, but I don't think it's a bad one."

Starsky said, "I don't remember much. I saw Seth get shot when I was on the phone. Huggy called. He was trying to tell me about the hit, but it was too late. I know I got him almost to the porch; then I had the worst burning pain in my back. That really hurt. After that I don't remember much. I heard shooting and could smell the gunpowder and saw the smoke. It was loud too. I remember you were there trying to help me."

Hutch said, "You would have been proud of everyone, Starsk. Everyone worked together to get the situation under control. Austin and Grossman helped the injured and kept them alive until the medics got there." He paused a couple of minutes then added, "Huggy's been here a couple of times checking in on us."

Starsky asked, "He's been a good friend over the years."

Hutch said, "He has. There were times I don't think we would have made it without Hug."

Starsky said, "He's really been there." Hutch nodded. Starsky asked, "How many did you say were shot?"

Hutch said, "Sixteen, but we didn't lose anyone."

Starsky was looking really tired. Hutch told him he would come back and see him later. He said he wanted to check in on some of the others that he hadn't seen yet.

Starsky said, "Come check in on me later ok. Bring me some clothes when you come back will ya?"

Hutch said, "I know you hate the hospital look. I'll be back, buddy. Get some rest. I'm only a phone call away."

Hutch left the room and saw Huggy walking down the hall. He asked how they both were. Hutch told him he was ok, but Starsky still couldn't move his legs."

Huggy said, "Man, I'm sorry Hutch. I tried to warn you guys as soon as I found out. I didn't know where it was going down till Starsky told me he was getting shot at."

Hutch put his hand on Huggy's arm and said, "I know you warned us as soon as you knew about it. Everyone's alive. They didn't kill any of us, but we took out a couple of them."  
>Huggy said, "I have info for you on the shooters."<p>

Hutch said, "Oh yeah?"

Huggy said,"Hey I'm the master of info; I thought you'd know that by now."

Hutch said, "I do know that, Hug. Who did it and why?"

Huggy said, "The who is some cat named Ramsey, Leo Ramsey. He hates cops. I don't know why. He got some others together to help him pull it off. I don't know everyone involved but I do have another name for you, Leo Tanner. I also heard there were 15 of them in all."

Hutch said, "The State Police are handling it, we're down too many men."

Huggy said, "I will tell them what I know, but I'd prefer it if I had your company, if you get my drift."

Hutch smiled at Huggy and said, "I can be there. I'll find out who's in charge and arrange a met."

Huggy said, "How is he anyway?"

Hutch said, "He's sleeping right now. He's hurting and can't move his legs. Dr. McCloud is pretty sure that's only temporary. He has some swelling around his spinal cord, when that goes down he's expected to make a full recovery."

Huggy asked,"What are the odds?"

Hutch said, "95%."

Huggy said, "Starsky says he can beat anything over 35% and beat a 5% once. He'll be ok Hutch." He paused and added, "He has to be."

Hutch said, "That's what I said."

Austin saw Hutch and Huggy in the hallway talking. He walked over towards them. Huggy asked how Seth was and Austin told him he was a little better but hurting. Thompson walked up to the 3 men. He filled them in on the two men he went to see. Both were doing a lot better and would be released tomorrow.

Hutch said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. Let's go to Huggy's for lunch."

Thompson said, "I'm going to check in with the Captain. See what he wants me to do. I'll check on Seth a little later. Austin, call me if any of you need anything ok?"

Austin said, "Yeah, ok. Thanks Thompson." Thompson left.

Hutch looked at Austin, who still looked kind of lost. He said, "Austin."

Austin said, "I don't know."

Hutch looked at him a few seconds. Austin looked lost; he didn't know what to do. Hutch put his hand on Austin's shoulder and said, "Let's go see Martin first, see how he's doing."

Austin said, "I don't know. I don't know what I want to do, you know?"

Huggy said, "Well, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go back to my place and fix you both a nice lunch." He looked at Hutch. "Give me about an hour ok?" Hutch looked at Huggy and nodded.

As Hutch and Austin drove to the other hospital, they talked. They talked about what happened yesterday. Hutch knew Austin was having a hard time dealing with it all. This was a chance for Hutch to help Austin, the way Seth and Austin helped him. Hutch reminded him how proud he was of Austin and everyone there. Austin knew Hutch was right. He knew he had done everything he could.

Austin said, "I guess it just comes down to how worried I am about Seth and Martin."

Hutch said, "Someday, 30 or 40 years from now, you will think back on this as one of those times you were there for each other. It will be one of a thousand memories."

Austin said, "I guess so. This won't be the last time I'll go through something like this will it?"

Hutch said, "Probably not. And don't worry; I'm sure they'll have times when they'll worry about you."

Austin said, "Well, if that happens, you tell them it's my way of paying them back for making me worry so much now." He smiled at Hutch. He was glad he could talk to someone. He added, "Thanks, Hutch. I do feel better just talking about it."

Hutch said, "Talking does help. I'm glad I was able to help. It's a lot to deal with."

Austin said, "For you too, I know. I know you're worried about Starsky."

Hutch said, "I am. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last."

Austin said, "Do you ever get used to it?"

Hutch said, "I think if I ever get used to it I'll pack it in. Starsky and I have been in our share of scrapes that's for sure. This isn't even the worst one. To answer your question, no, we never get used to it. We just learned to count on each other and be there for each other."

Austin said, "I'll be ok, Hutch. I think back on the little boy we found that had been kidnapped a few months ago and I know all this is worth it. Martin and I were almost killed then too."

Hutch said, "And you will have more of those times. Think about them, when you have the bad times. You have to know in your heart that it's worth it."

Austin said, "It is. Worth it I mean. I guess it's like the song says, I could have missed the pain, but I'd had to miss the dance." Hutch nodded. He knew that about summed it all up.

They arrived at the hospital. Hutch told Austin that he would be in shortly. He was going to check on Stevens and Webster. He knew Austin would need some time alone with Martin.

Austin opened the door to his partner's room quietly and went inside. Martin was awake and he looked better. Austin said, "It's amazing how just one day makes a difference. You look pretty good today, buddy."

Martin said,"I feel a little better. I'm just real tired and weak."

Austin said, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again."

Martin smiled and said, "I'll try, but no promises."

Austin smiled back and asked, "What did the doctor say today?"

Martin said, "He said I was lucky to be alive. We all are. He also said I'll be fine, but I'll have to stay here about a week."

Austin said, "At least you're going to be ok."

Martin said, "I had you pretty worried huh?"

Austin said, "You could say that."

Martin said, "I'm sorry, pal, I'm ok. How's everyone else?"

Austin said, "Hutch and I just left Starsky and Seth. They are holding their own. They're hurting but better."

Martin said, "The Chief came in today. He's checking on everyone. He looks awful. I don't think he slept at all last night."

Austin and Martin talked a while. Austin filled Martin in on what happened yesterday after he'd been shot. As they were talking a State Police Officer came in the room. He introduced himself as William Dillard. He was in charge of the investigation. He was talking to everyone involved in the shootout. Austin and Martin told him everything he they knew, which wasn't a lot. All's they knew was that at kickoff Seth was shot. They saw 4 cars and knew there were at least 10 people shooting at them. The whole thing seemed to last forever, but it was actually over in less than 10 minutes. Austin was able to describe one of the cars and Martin saw another one. Trooper Dillard told them that the 4 men they had in custody we're not giving out any names of the others, but he was still working on them. He was hoping to find everyone who was involved. He promised Austin and Martin that everything was being done to find out who was involved and why.

Hutch knocked on Webster's door. His wife said for him to come in. Hutch went inside gave her a friendly hug and asked how he was. She told him that he was going to be alright but would have to stay a few more days. She said that he had lost a lot of blood and the doctor told her that whoever took care of him and controlled the bleeding probably saved his life. Hutch told her Austin and Grossman were the ones taking care of the wounded. Hutch looked at Webster. Webster came on the force about 6 years ago and had worked with Starsky and Hutch a couple of times.

Hutch walked over to his bedside and said, "Webster, its Hutch. How are you feeling?"

Webster weakly said, "Like I was hit by a Mac truck."  
>Hutch said, "You'll feel better in a couple of days."<p>

Webster asked, "How's everyone else? I heard 16 of us got shot. Is that right?"

Hutch said, "That's right, but it looks like everyone's going to make it. Seth Green is probably in the worst shape. Austin and I just left him and Starsky and they're both doing better today."

Webster said, "Hutch?"

Hutch replied, "Yeah."

Webster said, "Before I was hit, I saw you get hit too. How are you?"

Hutch said, "This, this is nothing. Just a shoulder wound. They released me today."

Webster said,"The left one."

Hutch said, "Yeah, again."

Webster said, "You keep that and you won't have a shoulder left. How many times is it now?"

Hutch said, "I think 5 now."

Webster said, "I'm glad we didn't have any kids there yesterday."

Hutch said, "Ain't that the truth. You need your rest now. I'm gonna go check on Stevens and Martin. Hope you feel better."

Webster said, "Hey, thank Austin for me will ya? The doctor said he saved my life yesterday."

Hutch said, "I'll tell him. He'll be glad to hear it."

Hutch left Webster's room and went to see Stevens. Stevens was doing much better today and said he would be released tomorrow. He had been shot in the leg. He was expected to be out of work about 6 weeks, maybe a little longer. Stevens was glad that everyone seemed to be doing alright. Hutch told him to call if he needed anything. He too had lost a lot of blood and Grossman probably saved his life.

Hutch went to Martins room next. He knew Austin would be glad to hear Webster was going to be ok too. He saw Austin working on him yesterday. Webster had lost a lot of blood before Austin was able to control the bleeding. He walked into Martin's room.

Hutch said, "Hey, how you doing Martin?"

Martin said, "I've been better, Hutch. Some game yesterday huh?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, some game. I think we won."

Austin said, "Did you see Webster?"  
>Hutch said, "Yeah, and you should know you saved his life. His doctor said if he'd have lost any more blood he could have died. You did a great job, Austin."<p>

Austin said, "Thanks, Hutch, I needed to hear that."

Martin said, "A Trooper William Dillard is working on the case and wants to see everyone that was there yesterday."

Hutch said, "I'll find him within the next couple of days I'm sure."

Just then Chief Sterling came in with a couple of State Troopers. They all introduced themselves to each other. The Troopers were also assisting in the investigations. Hutch told them if they would meet him later at Huggy's he might have more information for them. He asked them to come out of uniform. They make Huggy nervous. They said they could meet him at 2000. Hutch said he would be there. After Hutch told them everything he knew the Troopers left they had more people to talk to. Martin was looking really tired again.

Hutch said, "Austin, let's go check on Johnson and let Martin get some rest."

Austin said, "Yeah, ok, Hutch. Martin, we'll come back later ok?"

Martin said, "Yeah. I'm tired. I do need the rest."

Chief Sterling said, "Call if you need anything."

Martin said, "Thanks guys."

Hutch and the Chief left the room. Austin looked at his partner and said, "Call if you need anything, partner."

Martin said, "I will."

Outside Hutch looked at the Chief and said, "Chief, you don't look much better than we do. You need to get some rest tonight."

The Chief said, "I know I do. I will go home tonight. I just wanted to check on everyone and make sure we don't lose anyone."

Hutch said, "Have you seen everyone today?"

The Chief explained that he had been to all 3 hospitals and visited everyone who was still hospitalized. He had also talked to everyone who was at Johnson's yesterday. He looked at Hutch and Austin and said, "I don't know how you boys all got out of that alive, but I'm so glad you did."

Hutch patted him on the shoulder and said, "So are we, Chief."

Austin asked, "How bad is Johnson's house?"

The Chief said, "It's a mess. He lost a lot."

Hutch asked, "Does he know?"

The Chief said, "He knows. He said he wasn't hit till later. He saw most of the destruction."

Austin said, "Hutch, do you think we can get others together and clean it up a bit before he goes home?"

Hutch said, "That's a good idea."

Austin said, "It will give us something constructive to do while we're on medical leave."

Hutch said, "Chief how is Johnson anyway?"

The Chief said, "I saw him a little while ago. He's still critical, but he's hanging in there. Reynolds is staying with him."

Hutch asked, "How's Reynolds holding out?"

The Chief said, "He's worried about Johnson, but he's ok."

Hutch said, "I'll go by and see him about the clean up detail."

Austin said, "Hutch, aren't we supposed to go to Huggy's?"

Hutch said, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Chief, why don't you join us, we can make plans for helping Johnson?"

The Chief said, "I guess I should eat something."

Austin drove Hutch to Huggy's and the Chief drove his own car. Hutch was not supposed to drive for a couple of days. Huggy sat down with them when they came in. Hutch told him that the State Troopers would like to talk to him tonight at 8:00, but he would be there with them. The four of them talked about how to help Johnson. They would need to talk to the other officers in the department. They knew he wouldn't be in the hospital long, so they would have to act fast. It would take more than one day too. They talked a while about it and when they finished their lunch they went back to see Starsky and Seth. Thompson was going to stay with him a while today, but Austin wanted to see him too.

They left Huggy's and checked on Starsky later in the afternoon. He was about the same. Dr. McCloud had increased his pain medication and he was sleeping better and not in so much pain. After Hutch and Austin talked to Reynolds about the clean up detail, Hutch had Austin take him to his house so he could get his car. He wasn't supposed to drive, but he felt ok and wasn't taking the pain medicine. He wanted to Austin to feel free to go where he wanted and not feel obligated to chauffer him around.

Hutch met Huggy at 8:00 to talk to the Troopers he had met earlier in the day. Huggy had found out more information that afternoon. He was able to find out several names of those involved. Huggy said the people on the street were really on the cop's side this time. They thought what happened was a cowardly act. He was able to find out where a couple of them were hiding and knew that some of them had left the state. He had heard there were 15 that took part in the shootout. The Troopers thanked Huggy for all the information he gave them, and Hutch. They had a lot of information to go on now. They would act right away on the information that Huggy gave them.

Chief Sterling had gone home that night. He and Reynolds made several phone calls about getting help to fix Johnson's house. Everyone he talked to was eager to help. They decided the work should start the next day. No one knew how long he would be in the hospital, they had to act quickly. The Chief called Hutch and let him know the plans were coming right along.

The next day Austin met Hutch at the hospital. Austin walked into Seth's room and saw Thompson was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Seth looked a little better. He walked in and said, "Hey, little brother, how you doing today?"

Seth looked at him and answered, "I'm a little better. I feel tired, but stronger than yesterday. I was just telling Thompson here that I think I'll live. I wasn't so sure yesterday."

Austin looked at Thompson and said, "We knew you'd make it."

Seth said, "I'm glad someone did."

Thompson said, "I was just telling him about everyone getting together at Johnson's to help clean up."

Austin said, "I'm going over there when I leave here. Hutch is too. He's with Starsky now."

Seth asked, "How is he?"

Austin replied, "Yesterday he still couldn't move his legs, but they said it would take a day or two."

Seth said, "What about the shooters, any news on them?"

Thompson said, "The State is still looking for them, but they got a lot of leads yesterday."

Austin stayed a little while and talked to Seth and Thompson and Hutch talked to Starsky.

Hutch walked into Starsky's room. Starsky was asleep so Hutch pulled a chair up by his bedside and held his hand. He whispered, "Just want you to know I'm here for ya, buddy." He didn't say anything else. Hutch was tired. Physically and mentally he was exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the whole shootout again. He could even still smell the gunpowder that had been in the air. He'd been in his share of shoot outs, but nothing this big. Not with so many hurt. He took a deep breath and looked at his partner. He wanted to believe the doctors that he would be able to move his legs again, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he couldn't. Starsky opened his eyes and looked at Hutch. He knew what Hutch was thinking and said, "I don't know either, buddy."

Hutch said, "Don't know what?"

Starsky said, "What I'm gonna do if I don't get the use of my legs back."

Hutch said, "Well, at least you're still alive."

Starsky added, "That's true." He paused a minute then said," That would give us an excuse to finally retire."

Hutch said, "There you go."

Starsky said, "I think I'll be ok, Hutch."

Hutch replied, "I sure hope so, pal. How you feeling today?"

Starsky said, "I'm not hurting as much anymore. I feel tired, but a little stronger."

Hutch said, "That's good."

Starsky asked, "When do you think they can come back?"

Hutch said, "I think we should let her come back. I know she wants to be here and I know the both of us would like them all back too."

Starsky said, "Are they any closer to finding the shooters?"

Hutch said, "Well Huggy gave the State Police a lot of information yesterday. I think it's safe now. "

Starsky said, "It will take her what, 3 hours to get here?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, about that."

Starsky said, "Ok, let's call." Hutch handed him the phone. Starsky called Jeanne and told her she could come home when she was ready too. She said that was good because she was already packed and was waiting for him to call her. She said the boys were anxious too, especially Davey. He really needed to be with his Dad. He hung up and told Hutch that she would be leaving in about half an hour. Starsky looked a little relieved that his wife and son would be back soon. He needed them as much as they needed him.

There was a knock on the door. Hutch said, "Come in." The door opened and it was Joe Mays.

Starsky said, 'Hi, Joe." Joe walked over and shook Starsky's hand then shook Hutch's. Hutch nodded at him. Starsky asked, "So are you here to debrief me."

Joe said, "Well, I'd like to talk to you."

Hutch thought Joe might want to talk to Starsky alone and he said, "I'm going to go get some coffee would you like a cup Joe."

Joe said, "That would nice." Hutch left the room. Joe looked at Starsky and said, "I've talked to almost everyone now. I know you were shot early on but tell me what happened."

Starsky said, "I don't really remember much. I was on the phone talking to Huggy, when I saw Seth get hit. I yelled to Hutch and I went to get Seth. Hutch and some others were covering me. I almost made it back to the porch with him when I was hit in the back. After that, I really don't remember much just bits and pieces."

Joe asked, "How are you physically?"

Starsky said, "I can't move my legs, but Dr. McCloud says that's only temporary. When the swelling in my spine goes down I should get full use back. And before you ask, yes, I do believe that." Starsky didn't mind talking to Joe. He had talked to him so much when Hutch came back last year. Joe knew a lot about him already. He didn't really have a lot to say. He was shot early on.

Joe said, "Ok. When are Jeanne and the boys coming back?"

Starsky said, "We called them a few minutes ago. They're on the way back now."

Joe said, "Hutch said he's proud of how everyone handled themselves during the shootout."

Starsky said, "Yeah, he told me that too. I think we'll all be ok, Doc. It was bad, but we'll be fine."

Joe said, "I think so too. So far everyone seems to be handling it ok. I'm glad Chief Sterling had me check on you guys though. I think some of them needed just to talk about it."

Starsky said, "I think it helps that none of us were killed."

Joe said, "Hutch seems to being good."

Starsky said, "He is, Joe. He really has done well this year. He's been able to move forward and put that whole kidnapping thing behind him. I've been really proud of him. He hasn't had any nightmares since the sentencing."

Hutch came back with the coffee, handed Starsky and Joe their cups and sat down where he had been, next to Starsky. He took the lid off his coffee and looked at Starsky and Joe. Hutch told them the plan to clean Johnson's house. They all agreed that would be a good thing to do. Starsky said that he wished he could help. Joe got up and stretched and said that he needed to go. He looked at the partners and said, "Keep taking care of each other."

Starsky and Hutch said at the same time, "Always have, always will." They smiled.

Starsky was looking tired again and Hutch knew that he needed to sleep. He asked, "Do you want me stay and keep you company?"

Starsky said, "No. I'm fine, pal. Why don't you go to the house and get some sleep and wait at the for the gang?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, ok. I'll be back in a little while, buddy." Hutch covered Starsky up before he left.

Hutch knew that Jeanne and boys would be getting home in about two more hours. He called Jeanne and told her to go to their house and he would meet them there. When Hutch pulled up to the Starskys', he got out of his car, took out their house key out of his pocket and went inside. He got a beer out of the refrigerator and sat on the couch. He was tired, laid his head down on the pillow that was on the arm of the couch and dozed off. It wasn't long before he heard the car pull up. He woke up and went out to greet them. As he stepped out onto the porch the boys ran up to him and asked how he was. Hutch still had his arm in a sling. He hugged both the boys. Hutch looked at his nephew and whispered, "How mad is the boss?"

Kenny laughed and said, "She says she can't trust you two to go anywhere."

Davey added, "She's not really mad, Dad. She's just worried." He added, "Dad, the left shoulder again really." Hutch looked at his arm and just smiled and shook his head.

Jeanne heard them talking and said, "No, Hutch, I'm not mad. How's Dave?"

He smiled at his sister-in-law, gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, looked at all three of them and said, "I left him a couple of hours ago. He's sleeping now. The doctor increased his pain medication so he's not in as much pain. He still can't move his legs, but the doctors are pretty sure he will in a day or so."

Kenny looked at him and said, "Honest, Uncle Ken? Dad's gonna be alright?"

Hutch squatted down to talk to him at his eye level and said, "I've never lied to you." He winked at him and said, "Yes, really. He should be better soon."

They started unpacking the car. The boys went into the house first as Jeanne and Hutch were getting more luggage out she looked at him and said, "How bad was the shoot out, Ken?"

He looked at her, not really wanting to answer and asked, "What did you hear?"

She answered, "Just what you and Dave said. The news on the TV said about the same thing. Any idea how many shooters there were?"

Hutch said, "Like I told my name sake, I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. It was pretty bad, but quick. The whole thing was over in less than 10 minutes."

Jeanne said, "Sixteen of you were shot in less than 10 minutes?"

Hutch said, "It was that quick. I'd hate to think of what would have happened if it had lasted longer. Seth was the first to get hit. Starsky was outside on the porch and went to help him when he was hit."

Jeanne said, "Let me guess, you went after him and that's when you got shot."

Hutch said, "Now you sound like Chief Sterling." They finished getting the luggage out of the car. He said, "Some of us are going to Johnson's to help clean up. I'm taking Davey with me if he wants to go. That will give you 3 some time alone. I told him I'd come by a little later."

Jeanne said, "Hutch, you know we don't mind if he goes with us."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I know, but I'd kinda like to have him with me today." She smiled at him and nodded. They went inside with the luggage and put it on the floor in the living room. Jeanne said they would put it all away later.

Hutch and Dave went outside to get Davey's luggage and put it in his car. Hutch looked at Davey and said, "Son, I'd like to you to come with me for a little while. We'll go see Uncle Dave in a little while ok?"

Davey said, "Sure, Dad. Where are we going?"

Hutch told him that he missed him and wanted to keep him close by today. Davey told his Dad that he wanted that too. Hutch told Davey about going to Johnson's to help clean up. He knew his son would like to help. Davey said that would be cool to help. They went inside and said goodbye to Jeanne and Kenny and told them they would be by the hospital to check on Starsky later. Hutch told Jeanne that she could call anytime if she needed to.

Hutch had talked to Davey on the way to Johnson's house about what kind of damage there was. He wanted him to be prepared for what he would see. When Hutch pulled up to Johnson's he was surprised to see how many people there were. Davey said, "Wow. Look at everyone." It looked like the whole department and their families came out to help. Some of the kids from the school had come to help too. There was a big dumpster in the front yard.

Hutch said, "Let' join em huh, son." They got out. Hutch knew with only one good arm he could only do so much, but he wanted to what he could." They walked over to Reynolds and said, "Reynolds, you remember my son, Davey." Davey reached his hand and shook Reynolds.

Reynolds said, "It's been, what a year now? You've grown Davey.  
>Davey said, "A little I guess."<p>

Reynolds said, "Well today we're just trying to get all the trash and broken stuff out. The Feds just finished and said we can start cleaning up now."

Reynolds said, "James is around here somewhere cleaning up too. Carmen and Calvin got in last night. They're staying in a hotel. I don't want either of them to see this mess."

Hutch said, "Yeah, they shouldn't have to see any of this."

Davey said, "What can I do?"

Reynolds said, "Just start picking up some of the trash. Watch out for broken glass it's all over."

Davey said, "I can do that." He walked away and went into the house. When he walked in he took a couple of steps back. He saw all the broken furniture, glass, holes in the walls, bullets, and blood. He was surprised to see all the bullets and blood that he saw. He took a deep breath.

His Dad came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You ok, Son?"

Davey just stood there a minute. He looked at his Dad and said, "I wasn't expecting all this."

Hutch said, "Maybe I shouldn't have brought you. I'm sorry."

Davey said, "No, Dad. It's okay. I want to help." Davey looked around and saw blood on the floor and wall next to the front door. His Dad had told him that he was shot by the front door. Davey pointed to the spot and asked, "Dad is that where you were shot?"

Hutch looked where Davey was pointing and said, "No. I was hit on the porch."

Davey couldn't take his eyes off the spot as he slowly said, "That's where Uncle Dave was lying after he got hit then isn't it?" Hutch closed his eyes and nodded. Davey walked over to it and touched the dried blood. Then he noticed a bucket with soapy water and a rag in it. He put his hands in the water, picked up the rag, wrung it out, and started cleaning up the dried blood. He didn't know what he was feeling inside. He felt very sad that all of this had happened. He also felt scared and very happy that his Dad and Uncle Dave were still alive. Hutch walked over to him and got the other rag and helped him. Davey said in a quiet, voice, "No cop died right, Dad?"

Hutch said, "That's right, son. None of us died. We did what we were trained to do and everyone did their job."

Davey said, "I don't want Starsky to see this part."

Hutch knew Davey was talking about Kenny. He was right, Kenny shouldn't see this. He said, "Then let's get it cleaned up." They finished cleaning the spot where Starsky had been lying after he was shot. They moved to the hallway. Hutch told him that's where most of the injured had been.

James Reynolds saw Davey and Hutch working on the walls. He walked over to them and said, "Hi, Hutch, Mr. Hutchinson."

Davey said, "Hi, James."

Hutch said, "Please, James, call me Ken."

James said, "OK, Ken." He looked at them cleaning the walls and reached in the bucket and got out another rag. He looked at Davey and said, "I don't want Calvin to see any of this."

Davey said, "I know what you mean. We just cleaned up where Uncle Dave was lying. I didn't want Starsky to see that."

Hutch said, "We'll all work together and we'll it cleaned up."

Hutch, Davey, and James started cleaning the wall when they were joined by a couple of older kids from school. Davey knew them, they had always seemed like nice kids to him.

One of them looked at Davey and said, "Hi, Hutch, James."

Davey said, "I." He paused a minute and said, "Ron, this is my Dad, Ken Hutchinson."

Hutch looked at the boy, shook his hand and said, "Thank you for coming to help."

Ron said, "When we heard about what happened my friends and I wanted to help. Were you here, Sir?"

Hutch said, "Yes, yes I was along with my partner."

Davey said, "My Dad and Uncle were both shot, but they're ok."

Ron said, "I'm glad everyone got out of this alive." Davey and Hutch just nodded in agreement. As they were working on the walls, others were cleaning up different areas of the house. The living room was the worst.

Davey saw Austin and Thompson and said, "Dad, its Austin and Thompson." Davey put his rag back in the water and said he'd be right back. He ran up to Austin hugged him and said, "I'm glad you two are ok." He looked at Austin and said, "How's Seth, and Martin? I know they were hurt pretty bad."

Seth said, "Well they're holding their own. I think they're going to be ok in a few more days."

Hutch said, "Are they better today?"

Seth said, "A little better than yesterday."

Davey looked at Ron and said, "Ron this Austin Green and his brother's partner James Thompson. They were here when it happened too. Austin, Thompson this is Ron. He goes to my school. He and some friends came to help."

They all shook hands. Austin and Thompson thanked him for coming to help.

It started getting about 1900 hours and everyone was tired, but felt good about what they were doing. Reynolds went around and told everyone to wrap it up for the day. He knew most of the people who came to help had friends, partners or brothers they needed to check on at one of the hospitals. He thanked everyone for helping. He said he had in mind keeping this a surprise for Johnson, but he was worried about his house so he would tell him.

Hutch and Davey were the last one's to leave. Hutch said, "It looks like we got a good start on it today."

Reynolds replied, "It's looking better. I really appreciate all the help Hutch. Johnson was so worried about how he was going to get this mess cleaned up."

They talked a little while then shook hands and left. Hutch wanted to go see Starsky and he knew that Davey wanted to go too. In the car Hutch asked Davey if he was okay. Davey said that he was glad that he was allowed to help. He told Hutch that after school tomorrow he wanted to come back and bring Starsky too. Hutch said he would talk to Jeanne and Starsky, the elder one, first.

Hutch knocked on Starsky's door. Jeanne told them to come in. Davey went to his Uncle, hugged him, and told him that he was glad happy to see him. Starsky asked how it went at Johnson's. Hutch and Davey told them that it was looking better. Hutch got some money out of his pocket and said, "Hey, guys, why don't you go get us some drinks please?"

Davey took the money and said, "Sure, Dad." Kenny and Davey left the room.

Hutch looked at Starsky and asked, "How you doing, pal?"

Starsky said, "I'm better now that my better half and son are here with me. How'd he do at the house?"

Hutch said, "He was great. He saw the blood on the spot where you were lying and you know what he said when he started cleaning it?"

Starsky said, "Probable that he didn't want Kenny to see it."

Hutch said, "That's exactly what he said. He didn't think Kenny needed to see it and he cleaned it up."

Starsky said, "Kenny asked if Davey was going to see where you were shot. He didn't think Davey needed to see that."

Jeanne smiled and said, "Those two are so much like you two."

Hutch asked, "Is that good or bad?" They all smiled.

Starsky said, "Ouch."

Hutch and Jeanne both said, "What's wrong?"

Starsky said, "My foot, my foot hurts."

Jeanne said,"That's great."

Starsky said, "It doesn't feel great."

Hutch pulled the sheet of his feet and said, "Move your toes, Starsk."

Starsky said, "I can't."

Hutch said, "Come on try, you can do it."

Starsky tried again and he felt pain like a bunch of needles going through his feet. Hutch and Jeanne were looking at his feet and his left foot began to move. Starsky said, "I did it. I moved it."

Hutch was smiling and said, "You sure did, buddy. You sure did."

Jeanne kissed him and said,"You did it."

The boys came back with the drinks. They saw Starsky moving his feet. They smiled and said at the same time, "I knew you'd be alright."

Starsky said, "I never had any doubts." Jeanne went to the nurse's station and asked to page Dr. McCloud. She told them about him moving his legs. Then she went back to the room.

Starsky was able to move his legs but they were hurting. The nurse and Dr. McCloud came in. Dr. McCloud checked his legs and said it was good that he could move them. Starsky told him they hurt. The doctor told him the nerves were waking up and he would increase his pain medication. The doctor looked at the boys. Starsky said, "Its ok. You can talk in front of the boys."

Dr. McCloud said, "You're in for a long night, Starsky. We can give you some more pain medication, but it won't take away all of the pain."

Starsky said, "That's ok, doc. At least I can feel them now."

Dr. McCloud talked to them a few minutes about what Starsky could expect now in his recovery. Starsky might be able to stand up tomorrow. He would have physical therapy come in the morning. Dr. McCloud shook Starsky's hand and left the room. Davey whispered to his Dad, "Dad, if you want to stay here with Uncle Dave, I can stay at Starsky's. I think he might need you tonight."

Hutch said, "I think you're right." Hutch knew Starsky would feel better if he stayed with him. He wouldn't want Jeanne to see him in pain like that. Hutch looked at both of them and said, "Jeanne, why don't you take Davey and Kenny home with you tonight and I'll stay here with Starsk?"

Starsky said, "You don't have to do that, Hutch."

Hutch said, "I know I don't have to, but I'd like to. Besides, I know you could use the company."

Hutch was right, Starsky wanted the company. He was glad Hutch was staying.

Kenny asked, "Can we skip school tomorrow? I want to help with Johnson's house too."

Starsky, Hutch and Jeanne said at the same time, "No."

Starsky said, "Son, you can see me after school and then work on the house afterwards. You need to go to school you've already missed time this week."

Kenny looked at Davey and said, "Well, it was worth a shot."

The nurse came and said that Starsky needed his rest. Jeanne kissed her husband goodbye and said that she would come back after she took the boys to school in the morning. Hutch hugged his son and nephew. He whispered to Kenny that he would take good care of his dad. Kenny whispered back thank you. Jeanne kissed Hutch on the cheek and he said he'd keep an eye on Starsky tonight.

It was quiet after they left. Starsky was feeling tired and he was hurting. The more the nerves woke up the more pain he was in, and he knew he couldn't have but so much pain medication. He looked at Hutch and said, "I'm glad you're staying with me. It's gonna be a long night."

Hutch said, "It won't be the first long night we've had."

Starsky said, "It probably won't be the last either."

Hutch said, "I'll be right here with you pal." It was a long night. Starsky could only sleep an hour or so at a time. Hutch stayed with him, he slept on a roll away bed. At about 0300 Starsky woke up again. Hutch heard him, got up, sat in a chair at his bedside and held his hand. He said, "Hey, Starsk, I'm here, I'm right here, buddy."

Starsky said, "This really hurts, Hutch, but at least I can move them now. It's worth the pain."

Hutch said, "I'm here for ya."

The next morning, the nurse came in at 0800 and took Starsky's vital signs. She asked how he was and he replied that he was not in as much pain as he was last night. He was just tired.

The State Police had followed up on the leads that Huggy had given them and apprehended everyone that had taken part in the shootout. All of them were going to be going back to prison for a long time.

In the week that followed, Starsky made excellent progress and when he was released to go home, he walked out of the hospital on his own. He would be out of work another 2 to 3 weeks at least. Seth would be released next week. He wanted to be at Johnson's when he came home, but he was still pretty weak and his doctor wouldn't let him go. Reynolds and the others were able to do a lot of work on Johnson's house. It had been fully repaired. All the bullet holes were patched and it had been repainted. Most of the department and their families had come out to help. Hutch and boys worked on the house while Jeanne and some of the others made drinks and sandwiches for the workers. Everyone did what they could do. Some of injured couldn't do much but they were able to help in small ways.

The day came for Johnson to come home. Several members of the department were there. Johnson's wife, Carmen, and his son, Calvin, were there too. They had made a big sign that said WELCOME HOME JOHNSON. Hutch smiled when he saw it because it reminded him of the one that was made for him when he came back after being kidnapped for almost 4 months. Starsky and Hutch were there with Jeanne and the boys. Austin, Martin and Thompson were there too. Reynolds pulled up to the driveway and Johnson got out of the car. He took one look at the sign and all his friends and smiled. Calvin ran to him and gave his dad a hug. He walked into the house and looked around. He smiled at the work that had gone into cleaning it up. He was speechless. They had even replaced his big screen TV. He just stood there looking around for a few minutes. Finally he said, "I don't know what to say, guys. It looks great. I didn't expect all this."

Reynolds said, "I told you we cleaned up."

Johnson said, "I thought you picked up the broken glass and maybe patched up bullet holes. This is great. I love you guys. If there's anything I can ever do for any of you, let me know."

Starsky said, "There is one thing you could do?"

Johnson looked at him and said, "What's that, Starsk?"

Hutch looked at him and said, "Get the windows replaced with bullet proof ones before next year's game." Everyone chuckled.


End file.
